Betrothed to a Jerk
by MoonlitScribe
Summary: COMPLETE Serenity is about to be betrothed to the arrogant Prince and heir to the thrown of Earth. What's a girl to do? :) You'll see. RR thanks!
1. Introduction to the Story

*DISCLAIMER*  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
ALL LIKENESSES TO OTHER STORIES ARE COICIDENCE.  
READ AND REVIEW  
~THANKS~  
  
"....." = Talking, duh!  
*.......* = Thinking, duh!  
~Flashback~  
(--------) = Author Notes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
Betrothed To a Jerk  
  
~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"You've GOT to be joking!" A teen with long, knee-length beautiful blonde hair exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.  
  
"Come now, Serenity, be rational." An older version of the girl told her. The older version of the girl had the same knee-length hair, except her hair was a radient shade of silver. Thin lines of age were on her face. "You have no other option but to go along and agree with the situation. There has to be an alliance made between Earth and the Moon. We need their support in case there is an attack on the moon. Can't you understand?"  
  
Serenity placed her hands on her hips."But, Mother, it isn't fair to betrothe me to some...some barbarian from Earth that I don't even know. Besides, from what I've heard he's an arrogant son of a ---"  
  
"SERENITY!" Her mother scolded. "I will not have my daughter cursing. It's not Princess-like!" *Wait a minute, when has my daughter ever been Princess-like? --- Nevermind, I don't want to answer that!*  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes at her mother's comment and crossed her arms defiantly. "You'll have to carry my kicking and screaming down there. I refuse to cooperate!" *She can't make me.*  
Her mother raised her eyebrows at her daughters comment and smiled wickidly. *That, my dear, can be arranged.*   
  
Involintarily, Serenity shuddered at her mother's smile. Suspicion grew in her mind. *Last time she smiled like that, that Vesuvian Prince tried to kiss me...Poor guy...I still remember it like it was yesterday.   
  
~Sneaking up behind her, the blonde haired, blue eyed Prince of Venus(Yes, Mina has a brother!)crept up behind a contemplating Serenity, who was staring at two cakes, deciding which one looked more delicious. Out of the corner of her eye, Serenity saw what the young Prince was trying to do.   
*He truly thinks he can sneak up on me! This should be funny.* Just as the Prince leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek, Serenity jumped out of the way. And the Prince fell face first into the chocolate three tier cake. ~  
The image in her mind faded as she saw herself practically dying laughing on the floor.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
This part was short. Just giving you a taste of the story.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
PrincessScribe of Lorim  
(name is copyrighted) 


	2. Forced

*DISCLAIMER*  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
ALL LIKENESSES TO OTHER STORIES ARE COICIDENCE.  
READ AND REVIEW  
~THANKS~  
  
"....." = Talking, duh!  
*.......* = Thinking, duh!  
~Flashback~  
(--------) = Author Notes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
Betrothed To a Jerk  
  
~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Queen Serenity watched her daughter ,who was giggling. "Serenity? We must discuss this matter! It is not optional. You know, just as well as I do, I would not force this upon you unless it was necesary."  
  
Sighing, the Princess agreed, "Yes, I do understand. It's just, I've never met him, and I can't help thinking you're only doing this to punish me and ship me off to that God forsaken planet! I've heard it's barren and plain...I don't want to go!"  
  
Frowning, the Queen swept her daughter into a big hug, "Never think that I don't want you here, sweeting. We really need this alliance. Since your father was killed, threats of attacks have becoming more and more, until now, I fear we are on the very brink of a war.  
  
Serenity broke out of her mother's hug. "I still don't want to go. You cannot force me!"  
  
The Queen let out a deep sigh and rubbed her temples with her eyes closed. "Serenity, will you PLEASE stop? You are giving me a migrane. What you WANT to do has NO matter in this. You ARE going. You WILL be nice. And you WILL get along with the earth people and especially the ROYALS!"   
  
Serenity pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. Her facial expression simply stated "that's what you think..."  
  
The Queen knew exactly what that expression meant, and what the conciquences meant with it. "Go pack your things now. Do not make me pack your clothes for you. We leave at noon. If I must, I WILL dress you. Remember last time..." she warned with a smile on her face.  
  
Serenity could have screamed. She remembered perfectly what had happened when her mother told her to go change from her pants and shirt into a gown because the Vesuvian Prince was coming.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"But, Muh-THER, he is so annoying. He wants to follow me everywhere! Why must I be nice to him? WHHHHYYYY? I don't want to look nice. Maybe if I don't look pretty and smell really bad, he'll leave me alone!" Serenity told her mother hopefully. Telling her mother anything like this was a big mistake, too bad Serenity didn't realize this.  
  
"Serenity, I will not have you acting like some insolent child. You will change into a proper gown, or I will make you." The Queen told her as she pointed to Serenity's wardrobe.   
  
Serenity saw what her mother was pointing at and simply stated, "No."   
  
"I'm warning you, missy..."  
  
"No, forget it."  
  
The Queen roughly grabbed Serenity's arm and yanked her over to the wardrobe. "One more chance, Serenity, ONE more chance. You pick out the gown and put it on, and I won't mention this again. BUT-- If you don't pick a gown. I will dress you myself."  
*God help me, I will!*  
  
Raising her eyebrows challengingly, Serenity laughed. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm kidding?"  
  
"..." No answer.  
  
"That's what I thought." And she grabbed Serenity's white gown out of the wardrobe. Before Serenity could do anyting, the Queen grabbed Serenity's shirt and yanked it off, buttons and all. All Serenity did was scream and look in horror at her mother.  
"Take the pants off, or so help me, I will."  
  
Obediently, Serenity took off her pants, leaving her clad in her underclothes, with a bright red face.  
  
The Queen grinned at her daughter's embarrassment and tossed her the gown. "I take it, you can put that on by yourself." she said with sarcasm.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Fine." Serenity stated as she felt her cheeks heat and ran out of her mother's chambers and down the hall. After silently slipping into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her in rage, she leaned against the door. *What have I gotten myself into this time?* "Might as well begin packing..." she muttered as she grabbed a big luggage case from underneath her big cannopy bed. She struggled a little pulling it onto the bed. *Why did they make this out of silver! Yeesh! What's it going to weight once it actually has crap in it?!* Meloncholily, she packed her clothes, but once she had all the clothes and stuff she thought she'd need in it, the lid wouldn't shut. So, she sat on the lid. At first that wouldn't shut it. So she kind-of jumped down on it, but half forgot that it was silver and hard, so she landed with a thud then slid off of it and onto the white marble floor. "Oof!" *Yeesh! What in the world were they thinking putting marble floor by the bed...God forbid someone fall out of it at night." She almost forgot about where she was going, but then she rememebered. Her face was immediately down cast. *Why me?!*  
  
Serenity didn't know how long she had sat there. Not noticing the time that was flying by. The noon bell rang. *Oh shit! Oops, glad mom's not here, she'd kill me for that! But, crap, I didn't change into another gown!* Running over to her white wardrobe, she looked for a gown. *UGH! OF course, I get stuck with the gown that I hate!*  
  
This particular gown was the type that most girl's her age liked to wear, but if you were Serenity, you would't like it it either. It was long, to her ankles. The waist was high. (empire style) and it only had two little straps and showed quite a bit of cleavage. It wouldn't have been so bad if Serenity wasn't known to klutz out. All she needed was THIS gown around some arrogant Prince.   
  
*Great, just great. I'm going to klutz out and he's going to be laughing at me while he's staring down my shirt.* Serenity thought as she looked into the gilde mirror hanging on the wall. Even she had to admit she looked nice, but she truly hoped she didn't fall and flash the entire Earthian court. Her long golden blonde hiar fell straight to the back of her knees and ended with little curls. *I'm still not going!*  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"You may enter."  
  
Four girls entered the room. Ami, the intelligent Princess of Mercury, had short blue hair and was wearing a longsleeved pale blue gown that ended just above the tops of her feet.Rei, the fiesty Princess of Mars, had mid-back length black hair and was wearing a long sleeved dark rose colored gown that ended just above the tops of her feet. Lita, the strong Jupitarian Princess, had brown hair that she always kept in a ponytail or a bun. No one was quite sure how long her hair was. And she was wearing a gown similar to Serenity's, except Lira's was dark green. And, the fourth girl, Mina, the "love" Princess of Venus, had long blonde hair to the bottom of her back, and she was wearing a sleeveless (like a tubetop dress) gown that was a mellow orange color.  
Each of the girls were wearing a silver cloak with a gold cresent moon clasp in the front. This cloak notified other people who they were. They were Princess Serenity's Gaurdians, although when Serenity had the crystal she needed no one's help protecting herself.  
  
Ami, who was always the rational one, spoke up, "Sere, we are here to escort you down to the docking bay. We are already running behind schedule. Your mother is awaiting your arrival just outside the portal on Earth."   
  
Serenity sighed. The girls took this as a sign that she was going to submit and go with them silently and without a fight. How very wrong they were... "Let me put on my cloak." She pulled on her silver cloak and clasped the front of it. Turning to her friends, she looked at the ground. Slowly and quietly, she told them, "You know, girls, my mother is forcing me to--" She paused, looked up, glared at them, and started yelling. Each yell grew louder until the girls each thought they were going to pass out. "--FORCING ME TO MARRY SOME IDIOT I'VE NEVER EVEN MET!! YOU BETTER THINK TWICE IF YOU THINK I AM GOING, BECAUSE I ASSURE YOU I AM NOT GOING!" She emphasized the last phrase quite emphatically, because when she was emphasizing it, the glass pane in the window in Serenity's room shattered, which wasn't too suprising. Whenever Serenity got really mad or upset, weird things would happen. Glass shattering was the normal thing that usually happened, but once, she melted a hole in the glass window she was staring at. No one ever mentioned it being odd.   
  
Defiance was clearly written across the beautiful girl's face. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes distinctly showed pristine fury and rage. She was quite awe-inspiring when she looked like this.  
  
"C'mon, Sere, don't make a scene. We have to escort you down." Rei tried to explain as Lita picked up the luggage case off the bed.   
  
"I'm NOT going ,and you CAN'T make me." Serenity crossed her arms like a child would when she was being scolded.  
  
The three girls ,besides Amy, raised their eyesbrows in reply to Serenity's challenged. They exchanged somewhat evil grins. Befre Princess Serenity could do anything, Rei and Mina each grabbed one of her arms. Amy didn't know what to do, so she just stood there and watched her Princess flail her arms around in protest. Lita laughed.  
  
Serenity struggled the whole way to the docking bay. "LET GO OF ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" But, everyone just ignored her. Amy occasionally prodded Serenity in the back by poking her while Rei and Mina dragged her down the last set of stairs.  
  
A purple and silver vortex portal was now about a foot in front of them. Lita hurled the luggage case through the portal and turned to the other four girls. Two of the girls were trying to restrain their Princess from retreating back into her castle. Rolling her eyes at their attempt, Lita walked over and picked up the struggling girl. After ignoring her protests, Lita slung her over her shoulder.  
  
"Lita, you put me down right this minute. I demand it." Serenity yelled. And usually whenever she made a demand, the girls had to follow it, but this time, Serenity's mother was pulling rank over Serenity.  
  
"Oh, Sere, do shut up. I'll put you down soon enough. As soon as we are on earth and the portal is closed. My orders are from the Queen, so what you demand and wish do not matter at this minute, my Princess." Lita informed her.  
  
While the other girls giggled at Serenity's distraught facial expression, Lira walked throught the portal. The other girls followed.  
  
Serenity sqeezed her eyes shut. *I don't want to see this God forsaken planet. I wish I was home in my own comfortable bed sleeping...I can't believe this is really happening to me!*  
  
As the Amy, the last girl to walk through the portal, had walked through, the portal closed. The portal to the moon could only be summoned by one person by will, the Queen. The Princess could summon the portal only with her mother's permission.  
  
Serenity's mood changed from depression to anger. "I demand you put me down." Although her eyes were still shut, she still made the demand.  
  
With a grunt of annoyance, Lita sat her down on her feet.  
  
As soon as Serenity's feet hit the ground, the world started spinning. She was not used to this amount of gravity. When she opened her eyes, she was almost blinded. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she tried to look around. If it was not for the boiling temperature of the heat, she would have stayed and surveyed the area, but it was too hot and there was a meeting for her to attend. Much to Serenity's disgust, the surrounding landscape was nothing like it was told to be. Thick, luscious greenery surrounded an impressive stone castle in front of them.   
  
Lita poked Serenity in the back. "Come along, Princess. We must be going along."   
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and began to climb the flight of stairs in front of her. Her gaurdians followed close behind her. *One more step to go!Phew!Why would anyone want to live with this heat?! It's horrible!* She wiped the persperation off her forhead as she went to take the last step up into the room where she could hear her mother talking..laughing even.   
  
Of course, when Serenity took her concentration off of walking, she had a klutz attack and tripped. She closed he eyes as she waited in anticipation of the impact of the cold marble floor. However, the impact never came. She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she realized someone had their arms, muscular arms at that, wrapped around her tiny waist. Slowly she opened her eyes, and found herself staring into mysterious and beautiful dark blue sapphire eyes. Serenity thought she could drown herself in those eyes.   
  
While Serenity was captivated by the man's eyes, his eyes roved over her face.  
*Beautiful, almost like an angel...However, she can be no different from the rest...Yet, her presence seems innocent...defiantely different than the others...* Finally, his eyes caught sight of the gold cresent moon on her forhead. *So, this is the Moon Princess...Definately beautiful, but will she have the same opinion of me as every OTHER princess? We'll see...I'll have some fun with this one, I will, if she is as obstinate and strong willed as they say she is, but that must be all talk. This girl seems too angelic to be opinionated and intelligent...We'll see, We'll see...*  
His eyes twinkled with repressed laughter. *Let the games begin!*  
  
Serenity scowled, she resented being laughed at. When she struggled out of the man's embrace, she felt the entire room stare at her. A crimson blush spread across her face. The silence was broken by a mocking laugh. *If that is who I think it is, he will pay.*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Need two MORE reviews if you want more!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
PrincessScribe of Lorim  
(name is copyrighted) 


	3. The Conflict Begins

*DISCLAIMER*  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
ALL LIKENESSES TO OTHER STORIES ARE COICIDENCE.  
READ AND REVIEW  
~THANKS~  
  
"....." = Talking, duh!  
*.......* = Thinking, duh!  
~Flashback~  
*~* Action *~*  
(--------) = Author Notes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
Betrothed To a Jerk -- Chapter 2  
  
~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Glaring at the young man with ebony hair and sapphire eyes one could get lost in, Serenity frowned. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, her mother interrupted.  
  
"Serenity, dear, do sit down with us and talk. We have much to discuss." Her mother gestured to a chair next to her in front of a table with , what Serenity guessed to be the Queen and King of Earth.   
  
As Serenity cautiously approached, the King stood in respect for the young woman.  
Smiling slighly, Serenity went to pull out the chair, but she found that someone was already pulling it out for her.  
  
"Let me help you, mi'lady." the young man said in a smooth voice.  
  
Nodding slightly, Serenity went to sit down, but just as she had just reached the chair seat, it was swept out from under her and down she fell. "Oof! OOoohhh, stone floor, da--" Seeing the look of horror on the King and Queen of Earth's face as they thought she was about to curse, Serenity rephrased that. "I mean, Goodness me! I seemed to have slipped....I do wonder what happened to my chair. It seems to have slid out from under me, go figure."   
  
Queen Serenity quickly apologized. "Please forgive her rudeness, your majesties. Serenity has not intent or want of this marriage. She knows not what she says."  
  
The King assured her, "No need for apologies, fair madam. No harm is done....Now, Endymion, you apologize to the Princess for making her fall."  
  
"But, Fath--"  
  
"No buts, just apologize." He flashed a menacing look to his son.  
  
In a sarcastic tone, Endymion apologized and bent down to help her up off the floor.  
  
*Hey! I resent that! I am not helpless.* "I can get up myself! Don't touch me!" She wailed and ran out of the building, down the steps.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. She just needs some time. She only found out about this whole ordeal this morning. Things are happening very fast, but for her own protection, we must make this alliance..."  
  
The King and Queen both nodded. As he sat down, the King of Earth told Endymion, "Go find her. Make sure she is okay, and you apologize, boy!"  
  
"Yes, father..."  
  
Princess Serenity's gaurdians stood in complete confusion. Had their Serenity just let some idiot Princes she never met get under her skin? Each one of them felt pity for the boy who dared mess with the Moon Goddess. Well, she wasn't really the Moon Goddess, but that was what the commoners called her. Each one of them sent Endymion as he walked by them down the stairs.  
  
He resented their looks as he walked down the steps chaising after a pissed off Serenity.  
  
Just as her feet had hit the solid ground, over her shoulder Serenity noticed that the Prince was following her. *Oh wow, it must be my lucky day, I get a jerk to chase me. HOW FUN!!!* So, she ran faster.   
  
"Wait up, Princess Seren--!" *Damn...What is her name again?* Endymion called out to her while he was running after her.  
  
At that comment, Serenity whirled around. Anger flashed in her crystal blue eyes. "My name is Serenity, not Seren!"   
  
"Whoa! Calm down! I didn't want to insult you by calling you the wrong name so I stopped in the middle!"   
  
"You didn't seem so sorry when you made me fall on my face back there..."  
  
"Well, you see, I thought since you already fell once, it would be nice for you to get aquatinted with the floor since you didn't get to meet it last time." He mocked her with a charming smile that would normally make women, any woman, swoon after him.  
  
Instead of her eyes glazing over and a dazed look to appear on her face at the smile he sent her way, she raised her eyebrows. Her eyes now mocked him. "Oh really? Well, it's thanks to you that I didn't get to meet it." She tossed her head to the side playfully and sent him an innocent and sweet smile. When she saw his eyes widen at her comment and action, she smiled even wider. He was only a few feet away and she walked up to him slowly. A grin played on her full pink lips. "Thank you ever so much, Endymion..." She stopped in front of him and acted as if she was done talking.  
  
"Well, you're ---" Before he could continue in that sickening smug tone, Serenity interrupted.  
  
"--As I was saying, Thank you ever so much Endymion, for proving what an idiot you are." With that statement being said, she walked passed him, pushing her shoulder into his, knocking him out of the way. But, before she started to ascend the stairs again, she looked over her shoulder, winked, and said, "See you later, Endymion."  
  
Endymion scowled after the girl. *Oh, she is going to get it, and I mean good. She's got another thing coming if she thinks she can insult me and get away with it!* After thinking of several things to do to get her back for the comments she made, he began to walk up the stairs himself. Their parents would get worried if they stayed gone too long. They might think Endymion threw the Moon Princess in the River like the last annoying Princess came to visit.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"C'mon Endymion, let's go pick some flowers in that field over there!" A bouyant girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes told him. She looked to be about 15 years old. This girl was the Duchess of Divito, a neighboring Kingdom. This had to have been the fifth time she asked within the last five minutes.  
  
*Why do my parents ALWAYS pick the girls that are completely senceless!?! WHY ME!?* "Okay Melany, OKAY!"   
  
As they walked over to the field, Melany looked around and started picking weeds happily. Beaming on them, she showed them to Endymion, "Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
*What field is she talking about? That is a weed.* "Oh, yeah, beautiful."  
  
Melany kept asking annoying questions until Endymion had had enough. He swept her up in his arms and carried here about ten feet away where the river was. He set her down on her feet and gestured towards the riverbed. "Look, there are some beautiful flowers? Want those?"   
  
Melany's face lit up as she ran over to the edge of the river. As she reached out to grab the "flower", someone nudged her from behind. "AHHHH!"   
  
*~* SPLASH *~*  
  
"Ahhh! Endymion! I fell in, HELP!" Melany cried as she struggled around in the two feet deep river. "Ah me! Look at my dress! It's all wet and icky!" Her dress was indeed wet and icky. Dark brown mud was smeared all over her face as well as the white satin gown.   
  
"Silly girl...you shouldn't have been trying to pick a cattail then. A cattail is NOT a flower!" A very annoyed Endymion told her. Then, he walked off. Leaving Melany there throwing a fit.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Endymion chuckled as he remembered how Melany treated him last time she saw him at a ball. She stuck her nose up in the air and strode off when he said hi to her. He entered into his parent's terrace "conference" room unnoticed. Somehow, within the few minutes Endymion had straggled behind Serenity, she had fallen asleep. Her head was leaned in the corner of the straight backed chair. Endymion was almost taken back by her appearance. *She's beautiful...* Then, reality hit, this IS the girl that had just humiliated him. She would pay. He would get her back. He always got his way.  
  
The King of Earth stood up. "Son, could you please take Miss Serenity to her chambers please?"  
  
"Oh, um, of course...um...but where are her chambers?" He inquired.  
  
"Across from your chambers of course. I mean, you two are to be wed soon ,anyhow." The King said.  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes. "How am I to get her there when she is asleep? Certainly you do not wish me to wake her!"  
  
Queen Serenity interrupted. "Sorry to intrude, but believe me, Serenity will not awake, but if she does she will go right back to sleep. She's had a very ...er...  
informative day. If she willed herself sleep like I think she has, she won't awaken unless she wishes to."  
  
Partially confused by what the Queen said, Endymion only nodded before he proceeded to walk over and gently pick the sleeping Princess up. Once she was in his arms, he walked across the room to where the door into the castle was. After a servant opened it, he began to make his way to the girl's chambers, ALL the way at the other end of the castle. *Just as I thought, light as a feather...* He was half way to the chambers when the sleeping girl woke up, practically jumping out of his arms, but he made she stayed secure.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Serenity peered around. "Wh..Where am I?"   
  
"Where do you think you are?" Endymion inquited with a certain hint of sarcasm. Once again, he had to refrain her from jumping out of his arms. "Now, now, settle down Princess. I was given strict orders to take you to your chambers."  
  
"I'm perfectly able to walk." She insisted.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts, I can WALK!" She insisted once again while she shifted uncomforably in his hold. *His smell --of roses-- is intoxicating.*  
  
Endymion was throughouly enjoying the wraithing she was doing. *So, uncomfortable are we? Hm...Princess, you just gave yourself away to a very bad thing.* "Fine." He sat her down on her own feet.  
  
Images and conversations from what happened today swam before her as the world uprighted itself. She let out a weak moan and would have fallen forward if not for Endymion, who grabbed her just in time..once again. Darkeness threatened to enfold her, but she wouldn't give in. *I hope we get the room soon.*  
  
Endymion chuckled. "Sleeping Princess don't walk to well." Before she could protest, which she wouldn't this time, he swept her up back into his arms. The dazed look left her face, and once again she wraithed in his arms uncomfortably. "Am I not comfortable enough for you?" He asked desperately trying to keep the grin off his face.  
  
"No. I'm fine." She assured him as her face turned bright red.   
  
"Oh really?" He squished her closer to him.   
  
Serenity closed her eyes for a minute, the smell of roses was really starting to irk her. Her face visibly paled, but she refused to give in. "Yes, really." She stated adamantly.  
  
"Hmmph." He said as he swung her down to her feet when her stopped in front of a thick wooden door.   
  
"Well, goodbye. See you soon." She was about to turn around and run into the room ,but Endymion forced her shoulders against the doorframe. "Hey! Let go of me!"  
  
"Shh!" He reprimanded as he held a finger up to her lips. *She's getting scared.*  
  
Serenity face was mingled with splotches of white and red. "I'm warning you! Let go --" Before Serenity could finish, Endymion cut her off with a kiss.   
  
Endymion prolonged the kiss a little until Serenity stopped hitting his back with her fists and surrendered. He ran his hands through her hair , messing up her moon hair clips, and forcing her into a gentle yet rough kiss. When he was satisfied, he drew back.   
  
Fury mixed with confusion was written all over her face. "How! .. How Dare you!"  
*What the hell is he thinking! I'm not some stupid girl he can toy with. Oh he will pay for that!*   
  
"You know you enjoyed it." Endymion taunted as he let go of her and crossed her arms.  
  
Serenity simply arched her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "I've had better." She challenged.  
  
Endymion's mouth dropped. But closed it, "Well, we could try again."  
  
But before he could grab her, Serenity ran into her room ,slammed the door shut, and bolted it. Right into Endymion's face.  
  
As much as he banged on the door, Serenity was sleeping, and would not hear him.  
  
Finally he gave up. *I'll get her back. I've got to have another kiss from that Goddess...WHAT THE HECK!?! DID I JUST THINK WHAT I THINK I DID?! Man, I've really not have enough sleep...* He shook his head slightly as he crossed the hall to his room and slammed the door. *I could definitely get used to having someone to tease...* was his last thought into falling into blissful sleep of revenge on Serenity and more kisses from this Goddess...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Thanks to ALL who reviewed. Might have next chapted out by end of week, but no promises!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
PrincessScribe of Lorim  
(name is copyrighted)  
  
Email me! PrincessScribe@hotmail.com  
Need Editors and Beta readers since this will be a very long time before completed! 


	4. A Settled Challenge

*DISCLAIMER*  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
ALL LIKENESSES TO OTHER STORIES ARE COICIDENCE.  
READ AND REVIEW  
~THANKS~  
  
"....." = Talking, duh!  
*.......* = Thinking, duh!  
~Flashback~  
*~* Action *~*  
(--------) = Author Notes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
Betrothed To a Jerk -- Chapter 3  
  
~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Endymion jumped out of the bed with a start. *How DARE she lock me out of any room in  
my wing of this castle!* Endymion silently fumed. Then, a realization hit Endymion  
with a start. He smacked his head. *How could I have been so stupid!?* He reached down  
into his tunic and pulled out a silver chain. At the end of the chain was a silver   
key. With a wide grin on his face, he ran over to his door, opened it, and ran out   
into the hall. He hit the door with a thud. "Oof!" He cursed the servants under his   
breath. *Figures they polish the floor today...* In his haste to remove the chain from  
around his neck, Endymion broke it. Cursing again as he bent over, he picked it up.   
After picking up the key and slipped it into the lock, he leaned his head on the door   
as he listened for that faint noise.  
  
*~* CLICK *~*  
  
*Yes!* He marveled at his own stroke of genius as he peered through the cracked door.  
Serenity was rolling around restlessly on the bed. Before he could shut the door,   
Serenity saw him as she turned over though.   
  
Angrily she sat up, her eyes flashed menacingly. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She yelled.  
  
Chuckling, Endymion leaned up against the door. "Excuse me? Do you even know what part  
of this castle you are in?"  
  
Serenity bit her lip. She didn't know. "No. Why would I know anything about this pitiful  
planet?"  
  
"...Because you're going to be the Queen of it one day?"  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!" She told him. She walked over and patted him   
on the shoulder. "Don't feel too bad. It isn't you. It's me." She stated with a   
certain hint of sarcasm AND condescension.  
  
*What a ditz!* Endymion silently complained. "Whatever. Well, we had better head to   
the banquet hall." He gestured for her to walk through the door first.  
  
Serenity had her eyes squeezed shut in what looked to be concentration. When she   
opened them, she saw his stare. "No, we are to go to the North Balcony."   
  
"..Um..And how do you even know we have a North Balcony?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"My mother just told me." Serenity told him like he was stupid or something.  
  
Endymion looked around for her mother. *I don't see her mother...*  
  
Seeing him looking around, that sent Serenity into a fit of giggles.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Your mother? I mean, how could she have told you we were to go there if you haven't   
  
seen her for like an hour?"  
  
Serenity raised her eyebrows. "You didn't know me and my mother had a telepathic   
link?"  
  
"Oh...No, I wasn't aware of that." He ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry about that. Well, can you at least show me the way? She said we have things to discuss."   
  
"Of course," Once again, he gestured to the open doorway. "Ladies first." He mocked.  
Serenity eyed him through the corner of her eye as she walked through the doorway. But   
of course, she didn't make it all the way through the doorway before a foot somehow   
snaked out in front of her, making her trip. This time, however, no one stopped her from falling. Wincing in pain, Serenity propped herself up on her elbows on the stone floor. *I'm not going to act like anything is wrong...* But, you see, something was wrong. Serenity twisted her ankle when she fell, the same ankle Serenity had tried to keep healed for a few months now. *Oh great!*   
  
Endymion didn't even apologize this time. He just began walking down the corridor,   
obviously telling her surreptitiously to follow her.   
  
Serenity practically had to pry herself off the floor. She let out a weak groan as she  
got up. *I swear, I'm going to kill him.* She thought with vengeance. Doing her best,  
she hurriedly limped after him.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her catching up to him and started to walk   
faster. *She's got another thing coming if she thinks I'm done with her. The fun is   
just beginning.*   
  
Serenity moaned again, her ankle was throbbing , and her face was pale.   
  
This time, Endymion heard her and spun around. "Did. You say something?"  
  
Immediately, Serenity stopped trying to walk and muttered a quick no. She looked at   
the floor until she thought he had started walking again and then looked up. When she   
looked up, she was lost helplessly in the depth of his dark blue eyes. She couldn't   
have pryed herself away from those eyes even if she wanted to. But, she did sense him  
walking closer.  
  
"Serenity, your moon is silver." He told her as he touched her forehead.  
  
"Oh, shit.." she muttered. She brushed his hand away and broke the gaze. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes." She replied with her face set.  
  
Endymion didn't even reply. He just set off. *It's not my fault if the stupid girl is  
going to be stupid enough not to just tell me she's hurt or whatever is wrong with   
her...Oh..Well, she probably doesn't know about our healing powers....Well! That's not   
my problem.  
  
Serenity limped after him because walking regularly hurt too much. Her face growing   
paler and paler. Her ankle throbbing more and more.  
  
Endymion stopped right in front of a doorway and motioned for her to go inside.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serenity walked, normally, into the room. The only thing   
noticeable of her discomfort was her pale face and the fact that her cresent moon was  
silver, instead of gold.   
  
When she entered the room, the King rose from his chair at the table. The Queen of   
Earth and Serenity's mother were talking idly, until they saw him stand. The Queen of   
Earth was taken back by the girl's face, so it seems, was Queen Serenity.   
  
"Is your daughter , alright?" The Queen of Earth asked tenderly.  
  
"I..I don't know." Queen Serenity got up and met Serenity half way across the room.   
  
Serenity stopped in front of her mother. Before Serenity could assure her mother   
nothing was wrong, the Queen put her index finger up to Serenity's forehead.  
  
The pain Serenity was experiencing was passed to her mother. When her mother sensed   
her full pain, she staggered back a few steps. "Goodness, Serenity, why must you   
always be so stubborn?" She grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over to the table.  
Now, Serenity's limp was very distinguishable.   
  
"Muh-Ther!" Serenity hissed accenting the syllables of the phrase.  
  
"Hush! Now sit down!" She pointed to a chair sitting beside the place where Serenity  
was standing.  
  
Endymion followed the two in utter confusion and took his seat by his father and   
mother, who looked to be just as perplexed as he was.  
  
Queen Serenity bent down by Serenity's feet and lifted up her skirt few inches.  
Serenity's ankle was swollen and blue. "Curse it! You've twisted it again! That's the   
third time this month! I told you that you shouldn't be training! You should have left   
it to your guardians. A Princess has no place training like you do." She scolded.  
  
At those comment, Serenity face blushed red. "What I do with my own personal time is   
my business alone. --" She was about to continue but she remembered there were other   
people present. "But now is not the time to discuss that." She added feeling   
embarrassment showing on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Serenity, please. There people are going to be family. You might as well get used  
to letting them know some things about you." Her mother said exasperatingly.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. The color was back to her face and her moon was now   
somewhere in-between gold and silver. She stood up ,but as soon as she stood up, she  
winced in pain and all the color left her face. "Ugh.." And sat back down.  
  
The King timidly asked, "Is she okay?"  
  
Queen Serenity sighed and stood up. Glaring at her daughter, she replied. "Oh, yes,  
she will just need a few days of bed rest again...Twisted that ankle again."  
  
The King brightened up at this. "Oh really? Well, Endymion could mend it for her. It  
would only take a few seconds. He really is quite -- "  
  
Serenity threw her arms up. "Ohh no! He is not TOUCHING me! If he touches me, I swear  
I will --"  
  
The look Queen Serenity sent to her daughter silenced her. "Serenity would be most   
grateful."  
  
Endymion smiled kindly at the Queen. "I'd be honored." He did feel a little guilty. I   
mean, he was insinuating it was his fault she was hurt. When Endymion got up, the   
Queen came and sat in his seat when the Queen of Earth told her to.  
  
Endymion knelt down by Serenity's feet and lifted up her skirt to her knees, revealing her smooth creamy ivory skin...*Whoa, what am I thinking?* AND only a pair of slippers on her feet.  
  
As soon as her mother wasn't looking, Serenity bent over in the chair and hissed,"You  
may be fooling everyone else, but not me. Do not this you've had the last of this   
because you don't know what I am capa--"  
  
She was cut off by Endymion's gentle touch on her ankle. At first it throbbed, then it  
tingled, and then it was glowing slightly. When his touch left her ankle, all the   
pain, color, and tingling was gone. She was flabbergasted.  
  
Endymion grinned at her. "My dear Princess, I look forward to your 'retaliation'. But  
I do warn you, don't get in over your head."  
  
Serenity sniffed. "I wouldn't worry about me, if I were you. I'd worry about myself."  
"And so you should." He assured her as he stood up. He felt her sending an icy cold   
yet sizzling glare his way and turned his head, his father was talking to all of them   
now.  
  
"Now, on to pressing matters. There will be a Masque Ball tomorrow night. BOTH of you  
shall attend. As usual, it will start in the late afternoon ,and end at the midnight   
bell. At midnight you shall remove you mask, whoever you were dancing with is the one   
you shall spend the rest of the evening with. Providing you stay in some public part   
of the castle. Any questions?"  
  
All four of the Royals expected Serenity to burst out with complains, but oddly she   
held her tongue and had a weird grin on her face. She laughed at the looks she was   
getting.  
  
"Now, Endy, please take Serenity back to her chambers, and inform the Head Servant   
that you two will be dining on Miss Serenity's balcony. She is to have nothing but bed  
rest until then, so you had better leave her there, and come back in a little while.   
IS that alright with you, dears?" The Queen of Earth asked, sending Serenity a kind   
smile.  
  
"Of course!" They both said at the same time, surprising everyone almost as much as   
they had surprised themselves.  
  
Serenity felt very awkward. "Goodnight then, I suppose. I shall see you in the   
morning." She went to stand up, but as soon as her feet touched the floor, Endymion   
swept her off her feet into his arms.  
  
"Now, Now, Princess, you mustn't put too much pressure on that foot directly,   
otherwise, I shall have to heal it again. You must give it time to mend." Endymion   
chided as he walked out of the room.  
  
Queen Serenity leaned over towards the Queen of Earth. "I bet you Serenity will have   
Endymion in shreds after tonight. I have seen that smile on her before, it means   
nothing but trouble."  
  
Surprisingly, the Queen smiled slyly, "Don't be so sure, your Serenity is the only one  
with something up her sleeve. Endymion likes a good challenge, and I do believe   
Serenity is going to be prove to be more than just a challenge. The outcome should be  
interesting."  
  
"Hmm..I suppose," The King of Earth added, to both women's surprise. "But the true   
question is: Is she really as good of a fighter as they say?"  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes twinkled. "Of course. She's very good, although don't tell her I   
said so, otherwise, she would stop trying to impress me. Adversity brings out the   
best...or ...worst in her. This should be interesting."  
  
The King and Queen both nodded. "Indeed it shall." He agreed.  
  
_MEANWHILE_  
  
Endymion carried Serenity down the hall back to her room.   
  
"Please can you put me down?" She begged.  
  
Once again, Endymion felt drawn to the fact that she didn't want to be in this   
position. "No, it wouldn't be a good idea for your ankle."  
  
Serenity pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Whatever."  
  
Upon reaching her chambers, Endymion took one step in the doorway and asked again.  
"You want me to put you down?"  
  
Before Serenity realize what he meant, she eagerly answered. "Of course!"  
*Oh great!* She thought as his arms gave way out from underneath her and down she   
went. "SHIT!" She exclaimed as her but landed on the elaborate blue rug, even though   
there was a rug there, she still felt the cold stone through her gown.   
  
"Well, I'll be back in about an hour or so for dinner." Endymion told her, trying to  
hide the smile on his face.   
  
"Asshole..." She muttered. As she watched Endymion's mouth open at her statement, she   
pursed her lips and swung her left leg (the one not injured) deftly at Endymion's   
ankle, causing him to fall, right on his chest on the stone floor.  
  
"Oof!" He landed with a thud, and he could hear Serenity laughing.   
  
"This isn't over." He told her as he got up and clung to the doorframe.  
  
Her eyes sparkled. "Don't worry, I don't expect it to be." She grinned and got up and  
got in bed under the covers. Not taking a second thought about Endymion, she willed   
sleep to come. And come it did. Only her dreams were now filled of a dark haired man   
with eyes like the ocean on a stormy night.  
  
Endymion cursed as he rubbed his chest and walked down the hall. *This is not over,   
  
and I refuse to lose to..to a...to a GIRL, especially that one!!* With a shake of his head at today's events of meeting his future wife, he went to find the Head Servant.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Thanks to ALL who reviewed. Might have next chapted out by Friday night, but no promises! I want 2 more reviews :)  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
PrincessScribe of Lorim  
(name is copyrighted)  
  
Email me! PrincessScribe@hotmail.com  
Need Editors and Beta readers since this will be a very long time before completed! 


	5. Don't Make Wagers Over Dinner

*DISCLAIMER*  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
ALL LIKENESSES TO OTHER STORIES ARE COICIDENCE.  
READ AND REVIEW  
~THANKS~  
  
"....." = Talking, duh!  
*.......* = Thinking, duh!  
~Flashback~  
(--------) = Author Notes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
Betrothed To a Jerk  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serenity had been sleeping for about two hours when Endymion entered the room. Everything was ordinarily placed in the room, everything until his eyes found the bed...The bed had the most beautiful creature Endymion had ever seen. However, this beautiful Goddess tossed and turned uncomfortably on the bed in her sleep. *What's wrong with her?* He wondered. He drew closer to the bed. When he was at Serenity's side, Endymion poked her in the side. Endymion grinned as she squirmed from the touch. So, he poked her again. Once again, she writhed under his   
touch. *Score for me! I know two weaknesses of hers now...* He thought as he planned all the things he could do to embarrass or make her submit to defeat, even though there was never really any firm conclusions of a bet. Even so... He continued to poke her. Each squirmed wiggle brought a wider grin on Endymion's face as he looked at her.  
  
Then, it happened. She just HAD to ruin the situation when her eyes popped open. As if Endymion didn't think he would drown in those great big blue crystals before, now they were even larger at confusion of seeing him here. Uncertainty was etched on her face, both her and Endymion  
noticed this. So, Serenity changed her expression to one of annoyance.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing here?" She asked snidely as she sat up in bed, vaguely aware of the way the wrinkled dress was seductively a little lower than usual.  
  
"Once again, Princess, must I remind you what part of this castle you are in?" Endymion replied snidely.  
  
"Well, now, don't get your underwear all twisted...It's just odd that a man, or a boy depending upon your age, would come into a woman's chambers like you do." She informed him as she stretched and stood up on the floor. While she was straightening and trying to remove the wrinkles from her dress, Endymion started talking.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I hear you say I was a boy?"  
  
"Well, I have no idea what age you are!" She defended herself.  
  
"And what makes you think you are a 'Woman'? I am eighteen. That clearly makes me plenty old enough to be considered a man, no matter what you crazy lunarians think!" Endymion told her with contempt, but when he saw   
the anger building on her face, he knew he had gone too far. *Uh-OH!*  
  
"...Crazy Lunarian!...A crazy LUNARIAN, am I? I'll show you a CRAZY lunarian!" Serenity yelled as she flung herself at him.  
  
Darien laughed as he grabbed both her hands with one of his hands. "Really, Princess, do calm down! Remember your ankle! But I'm sorry..."  
  
"You should be, and when I get free, I am going to beat the living sh--" Serenity began to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, Your Highnesses. Dinner is served." A servant informed them as he carried two plates out through the glass paned doors out to the balcony, then hurried out of the room, seeing he interrupted the Royal's "discussion".   
  
While Serenity struggled to get her hands free, Darien lifted them above her head. That motion caused her to have to take a step closer to him. He lowered his face threateningly inches from her face. With much pleasure, Endymion noticed how much she squirmed; he smiled.   
  
"Let go of me." She hissed.  
  
He just pulled her closer. "Excuse me?" His face was only about two inches from hers.  
  
"I'm warning you. Let go of me, now."  
  
"Oh, Princess, please, warning me of what? A temper tantrum?" He teased her further.   
  
Serenity pursed her lips in a pout as she thought of what she could do.  
  
Endymion couldn't help himself. He dared to look in her eyes, and before he knew what was happening, he found that he was drowning in them and placed his lips on hers.  
  
Serenity was mortified, so she did the only thing a girl can do when she is being forced to do something she doesn't want to. Low Blow.  
  
Endymion doubled over in pain and released her hands.*A LOW BLOW?! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE PLAYING AT!*   
  
Serenity took a few steps back and glared at him. After crossing her arms, she threw him a triumphant grin. "I did warn you, you know."   
  
Endymion scowled. Now, it was his turn to glare at her. However, when he took on look at her, glaring is not what he did. He just looked at her. I mean, looked at her, really looked. Like the look someone gives someone who they're checking out.   
  
*I knew it would be trouble to wear this dress. Damn those horny earth men...* Serenity glared at Endymion. Catching his eye, She told him. "Get out so I can change."  
  
Endymion smiled and leaned against the wall. "Who are you to tell me what to do in my own castle, Princess."  
  
"My name is NOT Princess. It is Serenity." She yelled.   
  
"Whatever you say, Princess."   
  
"UGH! Just get out, or shall I call the healer for you now?" She said as she eyed his pants quickly with a satisfying look. (Not like perverted just looked so he would get the drift of what she meant.) "I mean, you wouldn't want to chance not being able to produce heirs for your kingdom would you?" She smiled slyly.  
  
That wiped the smile of Endymion's face, but he quickly thought of a way to get her back. Endymion sadly said, "Well, that is true..." He hesitated then the smile broke out, "But then again, we could always just have a trial run...You know, see if I am able to produce heirs."  
  
Serenity's face drained of color. "GET OUT !"   
  
"I'm coming back in ten minutes whether you're dressed or not, darling." He told her as he headed out the door.  
  
After he shut the door behind him, Serenity picked up a pillow, put it up to her face, and screamed into it. After taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. Grabbing her luggage on the floor, Serenity pushed a small, silver button. Immediately, the luggage began to grow until it   
was a large silver wardrobe. She opened the doors and searched through her gowns. *Well, if I'll be damned ..Mother switched my luggage...but how?! WHAT THE !!! I HAVE NO NORMAL GOWNS! The only thing normal in here  
are my pants and shirts! All the gowns are seductively cut! I'm going to kill her...* Serenity thought as she grabbed a pair of loose breaches and a doublet. (doublet is like a sleeveless tunic) She pushed the silver button again, and the luggage transformed back into the case it had been before.  
  
She slipped off her current gown and began to pull on the doublet over her white bodice. Just as she was about to grab the breaches she had pulled out, Endymion entered the room looking very amused at the Princess' state of dress.   
  
Serenity was wearing a doublet that flowed to her mid thigh and had a pair of pants in her hand.   
  
Endymion raised his eyebrows at her long ...creamy ...ivory ...legs. *Woa! what am I thinking?* Shaking away the thoughts, he could see the crimson blush staining her face. "My, my does this mean your willing to take me  
up on my offer for my heirs?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
If Serenity's face was red before, it was ten times redder now. *Oh my WORD!* Serenity cursed fluently and pulled on the breaches. "Thanks for knocking." She told him as he walked up to her.    
  
"No problem at all." He assured her as he gestured to the balcony's  glass paned doors. "After you, mi'lady."  
  
Serenity started walking to the balcony with Endymion a few steps behind her when suddenly her ankle gave way and she fell. But of course, Endymion caught her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Genuine worry was etched on his face.  
  
Meekly, she answered. "Yes, I'm okay.." She struggled out of his hold and started to walk again. Slowly, the pain  
that was in her ankle earlier began to course through her   
again. She could feel her face pale...  
  
Endymion bit his lip. *I know she hurt her ankle again, but if I try to help, she will only get mad at me agian...*  He followed her in silence to the table.  
  
She sat and said nothing.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Endymion broke out conversation. "So, how many young men have courted you?"  
  
Serenity tensed. "Why must they be young men?"  
  
"Well, aren't you a young lady? You certainly cannot be more than sixteen years old." He informed her.  
  
Serenity frowned. "I am seventeen."   
  
"Oh, sorry." He muttered. "So how many have courted you?"  
  
"That all depends on your definition of courting." Serenity told him.  
  
"Um..Hm..Well, courting would be two people enjoying one another's company at ,persay, dinner or on a walk, or at a Ball..." He told her as he thought about it.  
  
"Oh! Well, I've never been courted then. Men expect me to submit to whatever they say, and I refuse to." She paused, leaned forward and looked at Endymion straight in the eyes. "I've never forfeited or lost anything I didn't intend to."   
  
"Neither have I." He challenged.  
  
"Oh really? Well, I have a question then...How well do you handle opposition?" She asked as she playfully rested her chin on the palm of her hand.   
  
Endymion narrowed his eyes. He could already see where this was heading.  "I handle opposition splendidly."  
  
"That's good..." She remarked as she picked up her fork and began to play with her foot.  
  
Endymion looked at her skeptically. "Are you not going to eat?"   
  
"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, bother. Do shut up and eat." He grumbled as he picked up him fork and began to eat.  
  
Serenity shrugged and began to eat.   
  
When they were both done, a servant took their plates away and brought them a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
  
Endymion poured himself and Serenity a glass of wine.  
"I propose a toast to the Alliance of the Moon and the Earth."  
  
Serenity mumbled something inaudiable, but she did not drink when Endymion did. "How do I know you didn't poison this as well?"  
  
Endymion downed his glass of wine and glared at her. "Fancy a wager?"  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you're afraid, then nevermind..."  
  
"I am not afraid!" She stated with dignity.  
  
"Then, I'll ask again. Fancy a wager, Princess?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "What type of wager?"  
  
"Since you want to be so nosy about Earth because of your lack of knowledge...and I have to put up with it. I say for every question you ask that I have to answer...I get...I get..."He pondered this for a second and looked at Serenity, who seemed to be interested in the proposition. His eyes fell on her lips. Before he knew what he was saying, he said it, "I get a kiss."  
  
Serenity pondered this. *The only way I'm going to get to know anything about him is if I do this! Otherwise, I'll be damned. I mean, I don't think he is the type to let me out of a wager I said I would fancy...I really don't want to kiss him ,but I guess I don't really have a choice.*  
She shuddered at the thought of a kiss, but said, "Agreed."  
  
Endymion was suprised, but he still couldn't be sure she would fully meet the terms of the agreement. "Shake on it. If you break this wager, I promise you, you will regret it."  
  
"Whatever..." Serenity said. *So, what? I'll just have to remember not to answer any questions.  
  
Endymion downed another glass of wine. "So, what was it that you were asking me earlier?" He asked her, very plainly trying to lure her into asking him a question. If only he could get those full, lucious lips back onto his own...  
  
Serenity,however, didn't see through the question. "I said! How do I know you didn't poison this wine?"   
  
Endymion smiled. "I have a perfectly good ANSWER for your QUESTION, Princess. It's simple. You don't....Now, I do believe you are in debt and in danger of losing your wager."   
  
Serenity's mouth dropped while her face paled. "You son of a ---"  
  
"Now, now, Princess, no foul language. Now, come here."  
He motioned for her to come closer.  
  
Serenity groaned. "You tricked me!!!! NO FAIR!"  
  
He continued to motion.  
  
Obediantly, Serenity got up, but not without her glass of wine. When she was standing right next to him, She smiled and put the glass to her lips as if she was going to drink it, but hesitated and kneeled down in front of him.   
  
*~* SPLASH *~*  
  
It took a minute for Endymion to catch on to what had just happened. His hair was damp with wine as well as it was streaming down his face.  
  
Serenity was giggling breathlessly when Endymion grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "Hey, this was not part of the wager."  
  
Endymion firmly wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You didn't ask for every single detail. And besides, Being the Prince of Earth, I can make my own rules."   
  
She shivered uncomfortably as his warm breath touched her ear lobe. "C'mon Endymion. Let me go." She pleaded.  
  
"I haven't got my kiss yet, have I?" He asked again. Slowly, he kissed in the tender spot of skin under her ear lobe.  
  
Once again, she shivered uncomfortably.   
  
He removed one of his hands from her waist and tilted her face towards him and caught her in a kiss. It was a short kiss. Short and Sweet. As Endymion had planned.   
  
Serenity got off his lap as soon as she pried his hands off her waist and ran into her room ,locking Endymion out on the balcony.  
  
Endymion watched her. "The fun has not yet begun, Princess.Oh, not nearly!" He muttered as he sat gazing at the stars.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Thanks to ALL who reviewed. No promises on next update except for the fact that it will be within the next week.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
PrincessScribe of Lorim  
(name is copyrighted)  
  
Email me! PrincessScribe@hotmail.com  
Need Editors and Beta readers since this will be a very long time before completed! 


	6. Unexpected Events

*DISCLAIMER*  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
ALL LIKENESSES TO OTHER STORIES ARE COICIDENCE.  
READ AND REVIEW  
~THANKS~  
  
"....." = Talking, duh!  
*.......* = Thinking, duh!  
~Flashback~  
(--------) = Author Notes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
Betrothed To a Jerk  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTE: SORRY IT'S SHORT! AT LEAST IT'S AN UPDATE!  
Endymion didn't know how long he had sat there gazing at the stars. He only knew it was time for him to go to bed. So,he slipped the key off the chain around his neck carefully this time, and then he quietly opened the door.   
  
Serenity had obviously somehow changed and went to bed.   
  
Endymion looked for the sheets of blonde to be spread on the blankets, but there were none. He saw her hair had been neatly pinned in two pig-tailed buns with strands of hair flowing out of each.  
  
Serenity's breathing was jagged as if she was running. Her head lolled around on the pillow for a few moments, but then her uneasiness passed.  
  
*Odd...* Endymion thought as he headed out of the room and into his own chambers.  
He didn't even rememeber climbing into his bed, until he awoke moments before dawn, like he always did. It was still dark out. *I'll go wake Serenity up...That should be amusing.* He quickly changed into a clean tan doublet and a pair of dark brown breaches, and then he headed out of his room straight into the hallway. He was about to reach for the handle of the door for the Princess' chambers, but the door was already open... *Odd.* Endymion thought as he pushed the door open further. As he peered into the room, everything seemed fine, everything except for.... The blood rushed to his head as he ran over to Princess' sleeping or limp form lying on the ground. "Princess? are you okay?"   
  
Serenity roused, but as soon as she tried to lift her head, it fell with exhaustion. She had a black eye on her left eye, and her right cheek had a bruise across it as one who was slapped would have. Her lip was bleeding, and she had bruises on her arms from handprints. She moaned. "I'm fine." She finally managed as she sat up with unfocused eyes, obviously in pain.  
  
"Let me help you up." He told her with worry in his eyes.  
  
"No. I'm fine." She told him as she tried to stand up. She got as far as standing up on her own, then her ankle gave way. "What the ---"  
  
Endymion grabbed her and swept her into his arms. He gently laid her down on the bed. "I need to examine your wounds, please?"   
  
Serenity sighed. *I'm going to have to put up with him either way...* "Whatever.*  
  
Endymion pressed his index finger to her pale silver cresent moon. He felt her pain. He healed some of her facial wounds, but even he could not heal her wounds comepletly. He kept feeling continuous pain in the leg area, but he could not understand what it meant. Finally, he just reached down and was about to pull up her pant leg, but she moved her leg out of his reach.  
  
When she moved her leg, her face paled, but her eyes still shone with determination. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.  
  
Endymion sighed. "Princess, now is not the time for your 'heroics'. I am going to check your leg whether you like it or not. Do not make me restrain you."  
  
Serenity would have said something, but something in the Prince's eyes told her not to argue. So, she just crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
Once again, Edymion grabbed her leg and began to roll up her pant leg. Her ankle is swollen and bruised. A sharp intake of air from Serenity is all he needs to know. "It's broke."  
  
Serenity visibly paled. "Can...Can you heal it?"  
  
Endymion grinned at her ASKING the question, but his face grew somber as he told her the answer to the question. *Now is not the time...* "No. I prefer not to heal breaks. They never heal correctly."  
  
Timidy, Serenity spoke up. "I can heal it, although I may be out most of the day from the energy I use."  
  
Not asking questions, Endymion advised, "Maybe we had better seek counsil before we set our minds to a certain course of action....Agreed?"   
  
She nodded and sighed.  
  
Endymion closed his eyes and telepathically summoned his gardiens and his parents, who brought along Serenity's Mother.  
  
A few moments later four young men,two Queens and a King entered the room.   
  
Endymion hurredly introduced them. (Zoicite as a guy. Fourth in command, he was the smartest and quietest. He had blonde hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Not the tallest guy Serenity had ever seen, probably not much taller than she was.   
Jadeite would be third in command. He was a major tease and flirt. He kissed Serenity's hand while she giggled at his jokes, and Endymion frowned. Jadeite's got short blonde hair, and nice blue eyes,   
And Nephlite is a wavy haired brunette. Darker, and not that talkative. Likes the stars. He told Serenity he looked forward to enjoys hand to hand combat with her while she blushed , and Endymion looked confused at the comment.  
Malachite is first in command, tall, commanding nature. Likes to flirt as well, I suppose. But not as much as Jadeite. He's supposed to be the most powerful, next to Endy. He will be the serious one as well, like listening and taking orders strictly, using formalities, etc etc. )  
  
The Queen of the Moon, Queen of Earth and King of Earth entered hurredly after that.  
  
Queen Serenity come up to Serenity. "Dear me child, what happened to you?"  
  
Serenity didn't know what to tell her. "I can heal myself, mother. You know this as well as I. But can we afford me being out for a day to regain power?"  
  
Endymion broke in. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I have a comment. I can make it so Serenity will be feeling up to going to the Ball tonight. But I do recommend she rest the rest of the day."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Queen Serenity spoke up. "Then go ahead child."  
  
Princess Serenity nodded and sat straight up. Her eyes were focused, but no one knew what they were focused on. Her hands flew out in front of her chest ,and she slowly closed her eyes. She muttered something, and the next this anyone knew the room was filled with an unbearably white light. The light faded, and Serenity was viewable again.   
  
Instead of a tunic and pants, she was now wearing the royal gown of the Moon. She was wearing a beautiful gown that Endymion could not help but notice her womanly curves, which he kicked himself for the thought later. Her face was no longer pale. No bruises were on her face anymore, and her moon on her forhead was gold instead of the pale silver. Her hair was up in the royal hair style of 'meat balls'.   
  
Everyone looked at her with admiration. She was truly beautiful. But, the next thing everyone knew. The beautiful girl was laying back on the bed in what looked to be peaceful sleep.  
  
Endymion looked at the Queen of the Moon, her face was pale. "Will she be okay?"  
  
Solemly, she answered. "Yes, but it drains her when she uses the crystal. It's best to let her sleep now."  
  
Taking that as a dismissal, they all left the room.  
  
Endymion, however, didn't leave. *Damn those who did this to my angel...My meatball headed angel...* He thought with a smile on his face before he drifted off to sleep in the chair by her bed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Thanks to ALL who reviewed. No promises on next update except for the fact that it will be within the next week.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
PrincessScribe of Lorim  
(name is copyrighted)  
  
Email me! PrincessScribe@hotmail.com  
Need Editors and Beta readers since this will be a very long time before completed! 


	7. Trouble, Trouble

*DISCLAIMER*  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
ALL LIKENESSES TO OTHER STORIES ARE COICIDENCE.  
  
FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEDBACK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
READ AND REVIEW  
~THANKS~  
  
"....." = Talking, duh!  
*.......* = Thinking, duh!  
~Flashback~  
(--------) = Author Notes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
Betrothed To a Jerk  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
NOTE: I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISPELLINGS OR SUCH. AT LEAST I GOT THE UPDATE FOR YOU PEOPLES :)  
Serenity moaned softly and rolled over on her side. The movement woke up Endymion.  
  
Bewildered, Endymion noticed it was late in the afternoon by now. Strange how the time flew by as he sat here by her side. He noticed her face was back to it's normally creamy light tan color and the moon on her forehead was gold. Her lips were no longer pale, but rich in color of pink and red. He longed to reach out and touch her gold hair. Chuckling, he remembered her nickname. "Meatball head..." he muttered.  
  
Serenity's eyes flew open ,and she swiftly sat up. "What did you just call me?" Her eyes flashed menacingly. All in all, she looked one-hundred percent better, but that was only because she used the crystal to make her look well, but she still was not felling better. The bruises only appeared to be gone. The only thing Serenity had really healed with the crystal was her ankle, and her ankle wasn't even fully healed.   
Fully healing her ankle would rob her of all her energy.   
  
"You look much better, meatball head." He teased.  
  
Serenity glared at him.   
  
"You'd best be getting up. The ball will begin shortly. It's already late afternoon. You and I have slept most of the day." He told her.  
  
"...You and I ?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, I stayed here with you. I was sleeping here in this chair." He informed her.  
  
"Ohhh...Okay. Well, if you don't mind getting out so I can change."   
  
"I wouldn't mind watching." He teased her again.  
  
"Well, I would, so get out before I hurt you!" She warned.  
  
Endymion vaguely remembered *last* time and hurriedly left the room to get dressed himself.  
He entered his room and closed the door behind him. He changed into his traditional armor and began to brush his hair. Then, he headed off to the ballroom.  
  
Meanwhile, the Princess had just thrown off the feather down comforter off her and swung her feet over the bed. *Hope I have enough energy to keep this look up... But I have no reason to keep it up in the solitude of my own rooms. It will just drain my energy.* She thought as she took the disguise off. A black eye on reappeared on left eye, and the bruise on her right cheek was also visible. Her bottom lip was swollen. Her arms were the worst from where someone had grabbed her in different places. Pain came back to hear, was it not for her determinedness, she would have fainted, but instead she forced herself to stand up. After a few moments, the room stopped spinning and Serenity walked cautiously over to the her silver luggage case. She waited for a few seconds for the luggage to change into her wardrobe then chose a gown and then changed into it. It was a breathtaking sleeveless silver gown that touched the floor when it graced Serenity's small but breathtaking frame. It hugged all the right places, showing her womanly curves. She admired herself in the mirror of the door of the wardrobe while she silently mused how to do her hair. She settled on a very intricate design of curls up on the back of her head with white roses entwined in it. On her face, she wore several layers of veils. You could see through the one that went over her eyes, but only slightly. It was only there to hide her eye color. And then the one that graced over her mouth was silver like her dress. Serenity concealed her moon from view. Now she was ready, and just then her mother sent her a telepathic message.  
  
"Serenity, you must hurry, the bell just rang for the beginning of the ball. In a few minutes all will begin dancing. The Prince in already here so hurry."  
  
"Yes mother." She assured her and began to run out of the room. Half way out she forgot about her wounds. Quickly, she concealed them again, and ran to the ball room. It had just started. Men and women were pairing up. Each with their own masks on.  
  
A young man with curly brown hair and green approached her, "May I have this dance, mi'lady?"   
  
"Of course," Serenity told him and curtseyed. After a few moments of dancing, she began to tire. She had almost forgot that just today she had used the crystal. It did take alot out of her. So, she politely thanked him and excused herself and went to sit at an empty table. Wistfully she looked out into the sea of dancing couples, and wished someone else would ask her to dance. As if in answer to her silent plea, another young man approached.  
  
This young man had startling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He wore a foreign Crest on the front of his gold armor. "May I have this dance?" He bowed slightly to her.  
  
"Yes," She told him and stood up smiling. He led her onto the floor and they danced and talked idly, then she asked, "Have I met you? You look familiar, but it seems I knew you once from somewhere else..."  
  
The young man blanched noticeably and stopped dancing. "Serenity?!" He whispered.  
  
Serenity laughed and realized who it was at once! "Oh my, it is you! Zack! I haven't seen you since the whole cake incident when we were young. So, how is Mina doing?"  
  
Zack laughed and began dancing with her again. "My dear, it is so good to see you again. Mina is doing wonderful. We'll have to get together sometime and have tea."  
  
Sereity nodded. But before she could continue a bell chimed that told them to change partners. Zack gave her one smile before he spun around and caught a stunning blonde in his arms. The blonde winked at Serenity. Serenity knew immediately it was Mina. *So, my court has decided to show themselves finally.* But before she could think of anyone. She was swept into a fast dance with a strong man with ebony hair. His eyes were hidden behind a tinted mask that only showed from below his nose. His scent was overpowering, but in a good way.   
  
The man grinned at Serenity who smiled in return. He slipped his arm further around her waist protectively and pulled her closer to him. Immediately, she began to look around for an escape. *She is easily scared...* He thought. "How are you doing today, madam?"  
  
Serenity sighed as she thought of the day's events. Her visage waivered, and for a second her bruises were visible. The man noticed this but did not mention it. "I've had an eventful day no less, but how about we talk of something else, sir."  
  
"I have no notion to talk about your day if you do not wish, so what do you wish we speak of?" He asked.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked while eyeing him suspiciously through her veil.  
  
The man smiled and leaned towards her. Whispering in her ear, he answered. "You know who I am, and what your question implies, Princess." He kissed the tender spot of skin beneath her ear lobe.  
  
Serenity shivered and burried her head in his chest to keep her embarrassment from showing.  
  
Endymion smiled and pulled her closer.   
  
Serenity whipped her head up at glared at him through the veil. *I can play this game too.* "Sir, you should learn not to handle women in that manner. I don't know who you are ,but you best be glad I do not or I would complain to the Queen and King of Earth. Surely they would have something to say about your behavior."   
  
"I know who you are. A veil cannot hid you from me Serenity. You're picture is forever inscribe within my heart." Endymion teased.  
  
The bell that implyed the changing of partners chimed. Serenity went to move but found she couldn't.   
  
"Let me go, sir." She told him calmly. Taking a deep breath, Serenity steadied herself. Already, her ankle was beginning to ache again and if she did not rest soon, she would lost her composure and have no hold on her appearance.  
  
"Serenity, if you do not at once admit to me who are you, I shall make it very clear to you who you are and who you are going to be married to in a few years." He told her.  
  
"I would rather die a thousand deaths than admit anything to such an arrogant man, even if I was the Serenity you speak of." She hissed. In rage, she purposefully stepped on his toe hard with the heal of her shoe.   
  
Endymion cursed under his breath at his grip on Serenity's waist faltered ,and she broke away free. He chased after her. He was all too aware of the limp she had when she was walking and the fact that his four gaurdians were following them out of the building.  
  
Serenity ran out the closest entrance and found herself in an immense garden filled with every type of flower immaginable. She lost herself in thought for a moment, longing to see those beautiful flowers without the tint of the veil she was wear. She was about to pull it off...but then she saw Endymion coming towards her. He looked none too happy. She was about to run off, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you were doing! First you ask me a question. Then deny me my right of the wager we made! Then, you stomp on my toe and run away. I do not think so." He raged.  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes. If only he could see her eyes, he would have seen how cold they looked. "Sir, I will not ask you again to not talk to me. And let go of my arm before I call the Palace gaurds on you." She looked around threateningly as if it might scare him. *Sere! You idiot! He's the Prince of EARTH! Do you REALLY think he cares about what a gaurd will do to him? He could exile the guard for even THINKING of sticking up for you!* She inwardly smacked herself.  
  
Enymion smiled and laughed hardily before tossing aside his mask. His eyes searched for hers, and when she would not meet his eyes with his, he advanced upon her like a lion does when it is hunting. "So, did you enjoy yourself this evening, madam." And took a step closer to her.  
  
She stepped back, eyeing him warily. "Yes, I did, thank you."  
  
He took a step closer, closing the gap between them. "Wonderful."  
  
She took another step back and found cold stone behind her and on both sides of her. She had backed herself into a corner. And before she could move, she found Endymion inches away from her with a contemplative look on his face.  
  
Endymion crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "The longer you talk. The longer I'm amused. The more of a chance of me letting you go back to the ball. Agreed?"  
  
Serenity looked at the ground as if it was interesting.   
  
Enraged by her action, Endymion lurched forward and grabbed both her hands in one of his hands. She struggled, but it was harder when he had one hand and she had none. She did get herself out of the corner for but a second, but then she was back in it again.  
  
"Endymion, let me go, pleaseeee." She whined.  
  
"You know the deal, Serenity." Was all her replied.   
  
"I can't kiss you from behind this." She refered to her veil. "And I am forbidden to take it off before the ball."  
  
Endymion smiled wickedly at her. With his free hand, he removed her veil before she could protest.   
  
She was pissed. She pursed her lips and opened her mouth to argue, but before she could even mutter a word. Endymion wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. She struggled and did not kiss him back.   
  
*I am going to get a better kiss than than.* He told himself. And leaned back to see her face. She was as mad as ever, but once again he pressed his lips to hers before she could protest. But this time, she was about 10 seconds late for protesting. So, when she opened her mouth to protest he took advantage of this and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth.   
  
Serenity was shocked and out of breath when he pulled back, but he still firmly had his arms around her waist, allowing her no leinacy to move. "H..HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Endymion shrugged and bent down. Whispering in her ear, "So, who are you now?"  
  
She shivered and pushed him back away from her.   
  
Amazingly, it was with enough force to move him, and she began to run. But, sadly, the Prince had gaurdians await her when she reached the door to the ball. The four men blocked the doorway while Endymion raced to get there.  
  
"Excuse me..." Serenity told them.  
  
They did not budge. Zoicite grinned at her. "What's wrong, mi'lady?"   
  
Serenity scowled. "If you do not let me through, I will --" She broke off as strong muscled arms encircled her waist scaring her half to death.   
  
Endymion smelled the wonderful scent of her hair and whispered in her ear. "You'll what, mi'lady? What will you do?"  
  
She shivered. "Stop." She told him. He did, but not before playfully biting her ear lobe. Making her face turn bright red.  
  
Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Malachite exchanged looks as their Prince toyed with the distraugh girl.   
  
*I know it's mean, but hey, what the hell else am I supposed to do?* Serenity seductively turned around pressing her body into Endymion and smiled slyly at him. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers and he was pulling her even closer...She gasped as his hands played with her hair pulling it down into curly tendrils. Once again, Prince Endymion grinned as he had an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Serenity drew back and pushed him away with her hands firmly. Smiling coyly, she reached back with her arm and punched him in the nose. "Jerk!" She yelled and was about to storm into the ball room. But suddenly, four men surrounded her.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Zocite yelled.  
  
Malachite and Nephrite were speechless.  
  
And Jedite said, "You dumb little bitc---"  
  
"Jediete." Endymion growled furiously. "Give her here." Before Serenity could object, two hands were pulling her over to a furious looking Endymion. He swept her up Princess style and strode off through a secret door to the castle on the other side of the garden. "I'll teach you to play with me, missy." He threatened and pulled her closer.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Thanks to ALL who reviewed. No promises on next update except for the fact that it will be within the next week.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
PrincessScribe of Lorim  
(name is copyrighted)  
  
Email me! PrincessScribe@hotmail.com  
Need Editors and Beta readers since this will be a very long time before completed! 


	8. Only a Memory

FIRST AND FOREMOST THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
ALL LIKENESSES TO OTHER STORIES ARE COICIDENCE.  
  
FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEDBACK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
READ AND REVIEW  
~THANKS~  
  
"....." = Talking, duh!  
*.......* = Thinking, duh!  
~Flashback~  
(--------) = Author Notes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
Betrothed To a Jerk  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTE: I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISPELLINGS OR SUCH. AT LEAST I GOT THE UPDATE FOR YOU PEOPLES :) SORRY IT'S SHORT, AT LEAST I FINALLY GOT THE UPDATE OUT  
  
Serenity shivered as he pulled her closer to his chest. Her golden tresses hung freely on the other side of his arm as they walked. The only noise to be heard was the soft patter of Endymion's footsteps. As she snuck a look at him, he looked down at her and glared. *Great...he's not in a good mood.* She thought dismally as he stopped in front of his chambers. "Hey, buddy, thanks for the ride, but I think I'll be heading to bed now. Mind putting me down?"  
  
"Don't even think about it. You're staying here with me tonight. I don't care what you want. You're going to learn here on earth the MAN is the authority, not the woman." He told her as he walked into his room, slammed the door behind him, and bolted two locks, one of which Serenity couldn't reach because of the height. After doing this, he walked over to the bed in five strides and threw her on it.   
  
Serenity struggled off the bed and onto the floor which was only a few feet in diameter. She hurried to get out of the narrow place, but Endymion quickly stopped her by placing his arm in front of her on the wall.  
  
He flashed her a grin, "Well, well Princess, and where might we be going?"  
  
Serenity backed up a few paces. For each step she took backwards, Endymion took a step towards her. This continued until Serenity's back hit the wall. *Oh shit...* She thought as she saw Endymion grin. Glaring at him, she said, "I'd like to go to my chambers right now."  
  
"Oh really? However come?"   
  
A smile formed on her full lips. "Because. You see, I like you the most out of all the Princes I have ever met...And I wouldn't want to scare you away when you see how unintelligent I am...Since you ARE my favorite..." *What the...this is my great idea? Oy!* Inwardly she smacked her head.  
  
Endymion closed the distance between them. Her chest was pressed against his. Once more he sensed her discomfort. "Oh really...Then, my lady, please have no worries. I find you most intriguing. And since I AM your favorite...shall we settle our debate over the wager we have?"  
  
She glared at him. So, he wasn't as stupid as he could be. "There is no debate over the wager. I have asked you no questions since the last...recount."  
  
"Hmph! Oh really? Did you not ask me who I was earlier?" He questioned as if he already knew the answer. Which he did know the answer.  
  
Serenity's mouth dropped. She DID ask him. "But...That...Not fair!...didn't count!" She stuttered.  
  
Endymion chuckled. He put his hand under her chin and locked eyes with her. "I assure you, it DID count."  
  
Angrily, she whipped her head out of his embrace and attempted to push him off of her.  
  
*How dare she...* Before she could get free, each one of his hands found one of her hands and pinned them to the wall. She struggled but soon found that her hands were stuck. She was trapped.  
  
"I demand you let me go!" She yelled furiously.  
  
"Princess, Princess, you should learn to control that temper. One day it shall get you into trouble, you know." He teased and leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. She caught her breath in a most satisfactory way.  
  
When she realized what he did, she frowned. "I know not this Princess you speak of." Then, she looked away from his gaze.  
  
"Serenity, you are only fueling my anger." He told her and accentuated his statement by pushing himself against her more firmly.  
  
She whipped her head around. "I am NOT Serenity. I am not your TOY. And I will NOT marry you. You will NOT treat me this way because I am not some ---"  
  
With his eyes flashing furiously, he bent down and cut her off by placing his lips on hers. Swallowing her angry words and leaving her completely breathless. Serenity only struggled for a few moments, then stopped. Endymion pulled away with a wide smile on his face.   
  
Serenity looked at the ground. Her hands were still pinned to the wall.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
"Princess Serenity of the Moon." She stated.  
  
"Who are you going to marry?" He inquired smugly.  
  
At this question, she looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. For some reason, he felt his heart tear at the look but said nothing. "I am going to marry --" She paused for a moment. Her eyes flashed angrily and she finished her statement. "someone whom I love. NOT AN ARROGANT EARTH PRINCE!"   
  
Endymion's mouth was wide open. *How dare she!* "HOW DARE YOU! Do you know who you're talking to?!" He let go of her hands and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her and then pushed her against the wall. "I will not tolerate being spoken to like that!"  
  
His actions scared her, and she felt her disguise fade as his grip on her shoulders caused bruises. She slumped against the wall as her ankle gave out under her. She bowed her head to keep him from seeing her bruises reappear. *Crap...*  
  
Endymion watched as Serenity leaned against the wall and looked at the floor. *What's wrong with her? I hope I didn't scare her...I didn't mean to lose my temper..* He let go of her shoulders and she fell all the way to the floor. "Serenity? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She finally managed to tell him still looking at the floor.  
  
He reached down and grabbed her arm to help her up, but she yelped in pain. Confused, he knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" He tilted her chin upwards again and gasped at what he saw.  
  
She had a black eye on her left eye, and her right cheek had a bruise across it as one who was slapped would have. Her lip was bleeding, and she had bruises on her arms and shoulders from handprints. "I'm fine, leave me alone."  
  
She went to stand up, but her ankle gave way. Luck for her Endymion caught her. "Why didn't you just tell me you were still hurt?" When she didn't answer, he finished. "Look Serenity, I'm sorry. It's just...I've never met someone so defiant yet so intriguing at the same time...Forgive me?"  
  
She smiled weakly and nodded as he set her down on the bed. He crawled onto the bed next to her and sat up. One look at her drove him crazy...If only she had the same feelings he did...He leaned forward. When their eyes locked, he knew she wanted this as much as he did. He kissed her gently, and when she started kissing him back, the kiss became more desperate and passionate. His hands played with her golden tresses while her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Finally, they broke apart moments later. And he sat back.  
  
"Will you let me heal you?" He asked her.   
  
She frowned. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"You're far from fine. You can't even stand up on your own."   
  
"The bone is fixed, but it's still sprained and the tendon was ripped. I can't heal all of it." She stated.  
  
"Then, can I heal your bruises?" He asked earnestly.  
  
"I suppose."   
  
She watched him as he placed his finger to her forehead. Fuzzy feelings formed where her bruises were and slowly she felt them disappear.   
  
"Your ankle still has much healing to do. You need to get some rest." He told her. Without asking, he placed his finger to her crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
Her eyes drooped. "How dare--"  
  
He kissed her protests gently away as she fell asleep. Laying down next to her, he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist as she snuggled closer to him. *Too bad she won't rememeber this...*  
  
They both fell deep into dreams...and slowly dawn arrived.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and looked around. *Where am I?* She tried to sit up, but someone had her held too tightly around the waist. She layed back down and twisted around to face whoever was holding her. *What the hell!?* She tried to loosen his grip ,but her actions seemed to only make his hold grow stronger.  
  
He felt something trying to pry Serenity out of his hold, and the movement woke him up. He woke to find a confused, angry, and beautiful Serenity. For a moment her forgot she didn't know what had happened. Not that anything HAD happened... "Morning, darling. How are you this morning?" And with that he kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
For a moment she was speechlessly confused. "What in the hell is wrong with you? And why can't I remember anything about last night?!"  
  
Before he could reply, she got up and stormed out of the room. Leaving Endymion a very confused man.  
  
He smacked his head. *Dammit. That woman confounds me every time.*  
To Be Continued...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Thanks to ALL who reviewed. No promises on next update except for the fact that it will be within the next week.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
PrincessScribe of Lorim  
(name is copyrighted)  
  
Email me! PrincessScribe@hotmail.com  
Need Editors and Beta readers since this will be a very long time before completed! 


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note:  
  
First and foremost: Thank you to all of you who have been following the story and giving me a thumbs up. But to all of you who dislike or have discrepencies against the story, I appreciate your opinion, but please, please, look at this situation from my point of view.   
  
1.) I am writing this as a hobby, not for a college paper, so I can make mistakes.  
2.) If you are taking something the wrong way, how is that my fault? And if it isn't my fault why are you complaining?!  
  
I have gotten very aggitated with people e-mailing me telling me how much my story sux! If you don't like it, don't read it. If you don't like it, don't tell me. If you don't understand something, don't take it the wrong way automatically.  
  
And just as another note, Endymion does not want only to sleep with her. He just has like...feelings he can't explain. He wants to kiss her and yet strangle her at the same time....  
  
LOL  
  
Well, to all you haters out there. Get a life...  
  
Cuz mine is bad enough without you complaining about my writing!  
  
PrincessScribe 


	10. Feeling Sleepy?

*DISCLAIMER*  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS.  
  
ALL LIKENESSES TO OTHER STORIES ARE COICIDENCE.  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
~THANKS~  
  
"....." = Talking, duh!  
  
'.......' = Thinking, duh!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
(--------) = Author Notes  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Betrothed To a Jerk  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapt. up. Don't be too angry with me! And to all my loyal readers, I thank you for your kind words.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
To say the least, Serenity was pissed. "How dare he!" She yelled as she threw herself onto the bed and released her pent up fury and rage by screaming into her pillow. Taking deep breaths, Serenity assured herself..."I will NOT lose my composure because of that...that conceited jerk!" She paused to ponder over what had just taken place.  
  
"Wait a sec...how dare he what..?" As she continued to think about last nights events more and more slipped away from her mind. Her fingertips flew up to the eye which had been blackened and remembered that Endymion had healed it, but when had that taken place? Exhailing, she sat up on the bed. A thought crossed her mind...Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. With a scream of rage, she picked up the case on the nightstand and threw it across the room, sending it smashing into the wall. "How dare he do that to me! I am not one of his little toys whom he can play mind games with!" She told herself then got off the bed. "I do believe Endymion and I need to have a little chat!" But as she crossed the room, she noticed how wrinkled her gown was, and she sighed. "I had better go ahead and change for breakfast before I go talk to him..." She crossed the room and pushed the button on her luggage. When it had assembled, she chose a floor length long sleeved silk sapphire colored gown. Slowly, she undressed down to her corset and panties (sorry if my terms are incorrect) Serenity detested those pantaloon things most women of the day wore, so naturally she didn't wear them. Just as Serenity was about to pull on the gown, the door opened... {duh dun DUH!}  
  
"Serenity, I heard scr..." a shirtless Endymion walked into the room and was at a loss of words when he saw Serentiy in this state.  
  
Her golden tresess cascaded down her back and over her shoulders like a cloak. Her tiny frame was appropriately covered in pink lace where it should be covered. Her long ivory yet tan legs stretched for what seemed like miles. She was flawlessly beatiful ,and it was MORE than any man could wish for. Poor Endymion was practically drooling.  
  
'To think I get to marry her!' He thought smugly, but outloud his words could not function properly."I...um...was...coming...okay...heard... voices.." His eyes locked with hers as she clutched her gown in front of her protectively. "What do YOU want? You stay away from me..."  
  
Endymion raised his eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"Your parents lied to me and my mother. We were never told about your...your..."  
  
"My what?" He mocked.  
  
"They never told us you were a...a...wizard."   
  
Endymion chuckled. "I am not a wizard, Princess. I just happen to be endowed with the ability to learn certain things. I have many other special powers other than healing, but most of them have something to do with healing."  
  
"Why don't you just go play with some other girl's mind and leave me alone?!" Serenity yelled at him.  
  
"Serenity, if you would just let me explain --" Endymion started.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore of your shit. GET OUT!" She yelled and pointed towards the door.  
  
With a sigh, Endymion reluctantly left the door, slamming the door behind him.  
  
'Damn man...'  
  
'Damn woman...'  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes in disbelief. 'The nerve of that man...'  
  
She pulled on her gown and pulled her hair up into a bun.  
  
After taking a few composing breaths, Endymion knocked politely on the door expecting her not to even answer. Much to his suprise, she answered. He frowned at the sight of her lovely golden hair was pulled up into a bun. He must have been staring because Serenity began fidgeting.  
  
"Yes?" She asked inquisitively. 'I wonder if his chest muscles are as hard as they look...' Serenity wondered as her eyes roved his nicely defined musceled chest. Her hand darted out to touch his chest, but she pulled back just in time for Endymion to grab her hand and kiss her knucles.   
  
She blushed. 'He's so nice...' Serenity smiled warmly at Endymion, whose eyes widened in apprehension of what was to come from that smile. 'What the **** am I thinking? NICE?! NICE?! Sere! Get a hold of yourself! This is the ass who erased your memory..."   
  
She yanked her head out of his grasp roughly and took a step backwards. "You,sir, would do well to remember that a man should never touch a woman unless he has her permission or she is his wife." Curtly, she tried to slam the door in his face, but he foiled her plan by darting in.  
  
She frowned at his, glaring daggers.  
  
"Well, you are to be my wife eventually.. What's the difference?"  
  
"Humph! Keep on thinking that. I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch." She mocked.  
  
Endymion advanced on her a step. "And you, my dear, would do well to remember what I can do. However, I do not mean that as a threat. I am the PRince of Earth here. You have no rank over me whilst you are here. And your birthday is in two days. The announcement is to be declared on that eve."  
  
She crossed her arms. "I care not about your silly little ball, or about my own birthday. I would rather kiss a pig than marry you. Even the sight of you makes me sick."  
  
Endymion only laughed. "Well, get used to seeing me Princess. You'll see alot more of me than you could ever want. Besides, there are many women here on Earth who would willingly marry a Prince, especially me since I am so stunning." He winked at her.  
  
Serenity's mouth dropped open and when she found her words, she was so angry. "Why you pompous little...Why don't you just go tell someone who gives a ...."  
  
The Prince closed the distance between them and laid a finger on her lips. "Now, now, language of such should not be uttered from one as beautiful as you are, my dear."  
  
"I am more than a pretty face." She growled as she swatted his hand away from her mouth.  
  
He crossed his arms and chuckled. "Yes, you are quite fiesty. But I am sure somewhere in there," he motioned to her head, "somewhere in there you have some sence."  
  
With a vengenful look, Serentity kicked his as hard she could in the shin. While Endymion was hopping around in agony, she laughed so hard she couldn't breath. "I challenge you to a duel, sir."  
  
Endymion stood straight up. "A duel?"   
  
"Yes, a duel, oh great Endymion, Prince of Earth." She teased.  
  
"Where you come from a duel must refer to a competition in...Hm...cooking? dancing? embroidery?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"Do not mock me. A duel with swords." She told him.  
  
"Say I play along with your little game. What time?"  
  
"After breakfast." she replied curtly and pointed to the door. Serenity turned around to her luggage and began to rummage for shoes.  
  
"Silently, Endymion walked up behind her and pulled out her hair pins. As her hand flew up to stop the golden tresses from falling, Endymion knocked her hand out of the way, letting the golden locks cascade down her back like a waterfall off pure gold.  
  
"Endymion!" Serentiy squeeled. She spun around to yell at him some more, but found herself speechless as she ended up only centimeters from his face. She swallowed hard as she inhaled his rose scent and didn't dare to look in his eyes.   
  
His fingertips found her chin and jolted it up, forcing her to look into his eyes. Their eyes locked.   
  
"Forgive me."   
  
"For...what?" She questioned breathlessly.  
  
"For this." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, then leaned back. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her again, each moement the kiss became more deep and passionate.   
  
She leaned onto his as if her life depended on it. Breathlessly,he pulled away and looked at her.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal wide blue crystal eyes and flushed cheeks. He kissed the tip of her nose and turned to leave.  
  
"If I win this duel, you cannot touch me unless I say so. No matter whether we are married or not." She told him and turned to put her hair back up into a bun.  
  
He turned around and winked at her. "I assure you, you shall not win."  
  
After shutting the door behind him, Endymion went to his room and changed clothes.   
  
Afterwards he summoned a servant to his chambers. He handed her a silver platter with five glasses on it. "Pay close attention, madam. The gold goblet goes to my father. The silver to the Moon Queen. The pink to the Princess. The blue to myself. And the red to my mother. These goblets contain freshly squeezed juice and are to be served at breakfast."   
  
After taking the platter with the goblets on it, the servant left.  
  
Endymion smiled miscieviously and left to go to the dining hall to find Serenity smiling and talking to his parents. He slid into the chair next to her and smiled as he saw her take a sip out of her pink goblet.  
  
She eyed him. "What?"  
  
He smothered a laugh. "Nothing. I was wondering if you liked the juice. It's from a special fruit that is only grown on earth."  
  
"Yes, it is unique." She sipped half of the juice. "What is it called?" She yawned after taking the long draught.  
  
"It's called Apple Juice."  
  
She raised her eyebrows and downed the rest of the glass. She could barely keep her eyes open now and started to drift off to sleep.  
  
Endymion chuckled to himself. 'Poor thing didn't even know it was tampered with...hahah...She'll have no luck beating me now. That's enough sleeping powder for her to sleep all day."  
  
The adults talked amoungst themselfs, and the Prince's guardians approached.  
  
Jedite placed his hands on the Princess shoulders. "Well, well, look who we found."  
  
"Wha?" A sleepy Serenity questioned loudly interrupting the adults conversationg. She blushed. "OhwellI'mgonnagonowseeyalater."  
  
She bolted out of the room leaving everyone but Endymion confused. Slowly, conversation began to resume and Endymion and his gaurdains slipped out into the hall after Serenity, who had just collapsed against the wall.   
  
Endymion walked over nonchallantly and picked her up. Her eyelids flickered open to find a smiling Endymion. "You make me sick..." she muttered distinctly. When she saw Endymion's generals, she frowned. "Lemme go."  
  
"Princess, what's wrong, you don't seem too well..." Endymion told her with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I know I don't. What'd you do to me?" She asked.  
  
"Let's go have that duel you were talking about...Then we'll have some fun afterwards." He joked with her.  
  
_______________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED--HEHEHEHEHEHE A CLIFFHANGER!!!!! 


	11. Fiesty, Even When Asleep

Betrothed to a Jerk  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author Note: Thank you to all of you who have thus reviewed. For those of you I have yet to hear reviews from, that's the only way you're going to get me to update. Excuse me from not updating in May. I was planning on working on the story in the last weekend of May, but my grandmother's sudden death kept me busy. But anyhow, if you wish me to update for the next chapter (after this one of course), I want 10 or more reviews.  
  
Thanks~  
  
Here's your updated chapter :) Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Endymion carried Princess Serenity in his arms to the barracks with his friends close by.   
  
"Well, I for one wouldn't think that that sleeping Princess could cause anyone harm at all...Why did you play that trick on her? The last person I remember you doing that to was Princess Beryl of the Dark Moon..." Jedite laughed with the others, then continued. "Remember how mad she was when she had to tell everyone that instead of you sleeping with her, she fell asleep on the couch in the library...." By now, Endymion and his four friends were dying laughing.  
  
Endymion smiled.   
  
Zoicite added, "You watch out Endy, one day one of your pranks will come back and bite you in the as--"  
  
Malachite grinned. "Yeah, Endymion, you better watch out. Some of those girls are pretty, but they gotta whole side of them that they hide so you can't get to it. They're mean and rough."  
  
"Like I said, it'll come back and bite you in the ass!"  
  
Sweat drop moment... "ZOECITE!"  
  
*~ Flashback ~* Princess Beryl looked up at Prince Endymion coyly through thick black lashes. Feigning a look of innocence, she asked, "Do you think I'm a pretty girl, Prince Endymion?"  
  
Endymion was taken aback. 'Did she just ask me what I think she did?! What a stuck up...And she thought I'd fall for that...' But instead he said aloud, "Sure, Beryl. But one second, I'll be right back. I'm going to go see where that servant went with our wine." He got up and practically fled the room, despite Beryl's attempt to put herself in his lap.  
  
Princess Beryl sighed and nodded vaguely. 'I'll have you yet, my Endy.' She though wistfully as she stared after his muscular retreating form.  
  
Slipping into the kitchen, Endymion found two wine glasses and poured some dark red wine into them. After adding another little nameless ingredient to Beryl's glass, he made his way as slowly as he could back to the library, where he found Beryl batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"I was ever so worried you were lost. I was about to come find you myself, I was." She told him innocently as he handed her a wine glass.  
  
Endymion cleared his throat from laughter and smiled. "Then I had better run while I have the chance..." He murmured to himself.  
  
"What was that, sweets?" Beryl asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, darling. Now, let's drink to...,to....," He paused in thought until a wide smile broke his contemplating look, "to us."   
  
"Oh-Kay." She agreed and downed her glass while Endymion downed his. "Mmmnnn...That was...so..." Before she could even finish what she was going to say, Princess Beryl was out cold, sleeping.  
  
It took every ounce of control Endymion had not to strangle the woman while she was sleeping. Instead, he quieted his laughter and headed towards his bed chambers.  
  
*~ End of Flashback ~*  
  
"Endymion!" Zoicite yelled in his ear, making him drop Serenity, who landed on a bail of hay.  
  
"oOF." Escaped Serenity's lips, as she looked around groggily. "Where am I?" She eased her weight onto the back of her elbows and frowned. "Oy, I should have guessed the four idiots and their moronic leader."   
  
Four mouths hung open. And Endymion looked confused.  
  
However, one mouth began talking. "I knew she wasn't no angel! She was the one who kicked me outside the palace on the night of the ball..."  
  
Serenity covered her mouth with her hands, trying to supress her laughter. When she calmed herself down, she eyed the one who said she had kicked them. "Let me see your shin." She told him.  
  
Obediently, Jedite lifted his pant leg, revealing a large blue, purple bruise.  
  
"Well, I warned you didn't I?" She asked with her brow's raised. IT was as if she said. I told you so.  
  
"Here, Jed., let me see it." Endymion told him.  
  
"No." Serenity said as she got off the hay.  
  
"Um...Endymion, I'm scared. You just gave her a day's worth of sleeping medicine and she is up walking...?" Zoicite whispered.  
  
Serenity smacked her head and glared at the five men. "When are you going to realize that I'm not some normal Earth girl? I'm Lunarian, boys. And not JUST Lunarian, I'm Royal Lunarian, and that means I have inherited powers to keep me from getting poisoned. Sure they affect me some. But in the long run, the effects I have from poison and medication are mild compared to the true effects."  
  
Kunzite laughed and slapped Endymion's back. "Looks like you have a challenge on your hands."  
  
Loudly, Jedite complained. "Endymion, get your butt over here and heal my leg."  
  
"Jed. shut up I'm coming." Endymion said as he walked around his friends to him.  
  
"No. I'll do it." Serenity told them.  
  
"How?" Zoicite asked.   
  
Serenity smacked her head again and rolled her eyes. "Like this." Walking over to Jedite, she placed the tip of her index finger to her crescent moon ,which turned silver and made the tip of her finger glow silver, and then placed it gently in the center of the bruise. Closing her eyes, she furrowed her brow and slowly the bruise began to fade away. And for a second, right after she opened her eyes, they were silver, but as soon as she blinked, they turned crystal blue again.  
  
Endymion turned to Serenity. "You didn't tell me you could heal."  
  
"You didn't ask. Oh yes. Arn't we here for some sort of..duel?" She asked playfully.  
  
Zoicite smiled widely, a look that clearly said, "I told you so..."  
  
Impatiently, Serenity put her hands on her hips, placed a vague expression on her face, and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting."  
  
Endymion unsheated his sword and stood in a 'ready' stance, while Serenity still stood there looking at him annoyed.  
  
This time, his friends stood back out of the way. If Endymion was beaten by this girl, they wanted nothing to do with his defeat, otherwise, he'd kill them...  
  
Now, it was Endymion's turn to be annoyed. "I'm ready, and you're still standing there?"  
  
Serenity put her hands down. "You don't have to transform?"   
  
"...transform?" all five of the men asked.  
  
Serenity raised her eyebrows. "Oh, well, it'll only take a second. Hang on." She inclined her head back and placed her right index finger to her crescent moon. It began to glow and emit a bright white light. While the men shielded their eyes, Serenity began to transform into her Sailor suit. Unlike her Sailor Moon form, her battle suit consisted of long white pants, a white doublet (sleeveless tunic),her hair went up into a high pony-tail, with white boots. Her crescent moon was silver instead of gold. And at her waist, a sword was sheathed. 'Eclipse' as she called her sword, one side of the blade was black and the other was silver. On the hilt of the sword was a white handle and on the end a crescent moon was inscribed.   
  
All the men could do is stare. And Serenity looked amused.   
  
Drawing her sword from it's sheathe, Serenity leaned on it, lackadaisically. Yawning noticeably, she mocked the men. "Well?" She asked.  
  
Endymion shook his head. Was he seeing correctly? Did she just draw a sword as long as his?  
  
Jedite's jaw dropped as the Princess played with her sword, running her fingers along the edges, testing it's sharpness. He slapped Endymion's arm. Not even trying to be quiet, he asked, "Man…am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Is that a GIRL holding and managing a SWORD as big as yours?!"  
  
No one said anything, but Serenity laughed. "You idiot," she told him. "I am a girl, and that doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to hold a sword. Forget this talk. Let's battle."  
  
Endymion and Serenity both lifted their swords to show good sportsmanship, then the battle began. At first, Endymion let Serenity attack. But soon, he realized, that when he thought her blows would come unsteady and weak, he was dead wrong. Her blows came fast, accurate, and strong. While she was very fast, he was stronger. Soon, she began to come very close to taking the sword right out of his hand. A change in positions was needed. As soon as Endymion saw the opportunity to attack, he did. Slowly, he began backing her up with each blow. While she could dodge the blows easily, she had to take extra care because his blows were the hardest she had ever seen. Suddenly, she tripped, falling backwards, and dropping her sword. Endymion smiled, and lowered his sword to her neck, so she would have to admit defeat. However, Serenity had no intention of letting Endymion win this easily. Endymion didn't even see it coming when Serenity's foot came out of no where and kicked his wrist, making his sword skid across the floor away from him. Immediately after he was unsworded, Serenity swung her other foot around and knocked him off his feet, promptly knocking the air out of him as he hit the floor. While Endymion was struggling for oxygen, Serenity was groping blindly behind her for her sword, however, one of Endymion's friends kicked it out of her reach. As her hand landed on the foot that had just kicked it out of the way, she turned around to look at whose foot it belonged.  
  
Endymion looked over to see what was happening. 'Hurry you fool! You cannot lose this. Hurry! While she's distracted!'   
  
All Serenity felt was two hands placed roughly on her shoulders pulling her onto her back. Endymion was on top of her, holding her down. His face only inches from hers…  
  
"It can all end right now, Serenity…I know you want it as much as I do. Just give in." Endymion whispered softly, looking deep into her eyes, attempting to allure her into a false sense of security.  
  
Serenity was drowning in eyes that kept coming closer and closer. Just before the distance between them was closed, someone started laughing, breaking Serenity out of her dreamlike state. Blinking her eyes, she saw Endymion leaning in towards her, and just in time, she turned her head. Only for Endymion to plant a sloppy wet kiss. "Never!" She yelled defiantly. Fighting him off her, Serenity pounded her fists into his chest. "Get off me!"   
  
"Forfeit then!"   
  
"Never!" She finally got on top, where she began to beat him mercilessly, all the while Endymion and his friends dying laughing. "You stinking, rude, obnoxious, snide, womanizing…" Each insult came with a punch to some part of his upper abdomen. But the last one hurt the most. "And you know what I hate most about you. You think you're so great and you're going to win, but your not!" And then she punched him in the nose.  
  
Endymion stopped laughing. That hurt. That had hurt A LOT.   
  
Serenity had gotten up and went to grab her sword. The end was near for Endymion.  
  
Telepathically, Endymion sent a message to his friends. "Stop her!"  
  
Two arms grabbed each side of her and pulled her down to the ground. Meanwhile, Endymion got up and dusted himself off. "Tie her up over there."  
  
They tied a rope around a wooden rafter in the ceiling and tied the end to Serenity's wrists, so her hands were above her head. "I demand you release me."  
  
Endymion gave her a bemused look. "You would do well to remember not to make demands to me, princess."  
  
"If you don't let me go, right this minute, I'll tell your mother!" Serenity threatened.  
  
"And how do you suppose you'll get to her?" He mocked.  
  
That shut Serenity up. No one said anything…  
  
Time passed…. And passed…………And passed some more…..  
  
Finally, Serenity drifted to sleep leaning her head on her outstretched arms.   
  
Endymion grinned. Lucky for him, the beauty talked in her sleep. "Serenity…" he called gently.  
  
"Wha?" she asked in spite of her sleepy visage.  
  
"You want to go to bed? You want this to be over?"  
  
"Yea…Go to bed…Over…" She murmured.  
  
"Then say the word. Forfeit."   
  
Everyone held their breath.  
  
"For--" she started then hesitated. Opening her eyes, she glared at him. "Eat dirt!"  
  
Endymion smacked his head. This is going to take a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be Continued… 


	12. When all else fails, run!

Betrothed to a Jerk  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own ______. Nothing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author Note: Thank you to all of you who have thus reviewed. For those of you I have   
  
yet to hear reviews from, that's the only way you're going to get me to update.   
  
Excuse me from not updating. I was planning on working on the story in the last   
  
weekend of May, but my grandmother's sudden death kept me busy. Also, my dad is still   
  
recovering from a freak accident equal to the injuries of a major motorcycle   
  
accident. But anyhow, if you wish me to update for the next chapter (after this one   
  
of course), I want 10 or more reviews.  
  
Thanks~  
  
Here's your updated chapter :) Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Endymion's mouth dropped. Shaking his head a bit, he asked aloud. "What?!"  
  
In an innocent fashion, Serenity leaned her head on her arms, which were still tied   
  
up to the ceiling. Smiling at him, she winked. "I think you know what I said."  
  
Jedite decided to pipe in. "Yea, Endy, she said to eat dirt!"  
  
Endymion turned around to face his friend. Glaring, he whispered. "I knew that, you   
  
idiot!" Before he could turn back around to Serenity, he felt a light tap on his   
  
shoulder. Slowly, he turned around, only to see Serenity smiling at him obviously   
  
untied, then punch him in the nose. The hit sent him down on the floor.  
  
"I suggest that you teach your idiot guards how to tie a knot."   
  
"My God, Serenity, I think you broke my nose!" Endymion whined.   
  
"Oh please, shut up, you big baby!" She wailed back and exited the room the quickest   
  
way by stepping on top of Endymion chest. She smiled when she heard a distinct 'oof'.   
  
Just as she stepped out the door, she heard Endymion yell. "This isn't OVER yet,   
  
Serenity!" Turning around, she glared at him. "I never said it was." Then promptly   
  
slammed the door shut. Gloating in silence, she never heard the footsteps trailing   
  
behind her as the figure grabbed her upper arms and pulled her face to his.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the white haired man taunted.   
  
Serenity frowned. "Release me."   
  
"I do not believe you are in any position to be telling the Prince of Earth to do   
  
anything." the white hair man taunted.  
  
Serenity noticed he had the same eyes as Endymion, but this man's was colder and was   
  
seriously creeping her out. Before she knew what she was doing, she yelled his name.   
  
"ENDYMION!"   
  
Diamond was confused by the beautiful woman calling him Endymion, but soon realized   
  
that she wasn't talking to him, but his brother. Tightening his hold on her arm, he   
  
pushed her behind him as she let out a groan of pain.   
  
With her teeth clenched, Serenity grown. "Let go of my arm, sir."   
  
Diamond ignored her as he looked at his brother.   
  
"Where is she?" Endymion demanded with such force that made Diamond take a step back,   
  
but at the same time smile. What had he stumbled upon…  
  
"Where is...who?" Diamond questioned. He heard the girl intake a deep breath,   
  
figuring she was about to yell, he tightened his grip even more.   
  
But Serenity refused to remain quiet. As loud as she could, she yelled, "LET GO OF ME   
  
YOU CREEP! I DON'T CARE WHO IN THE HELL YOU ARE!" Catching Diamond by surprise, she   
  
pulled her arm free and ran around him right into Endymion's arms. 'What am I doing?'   
  
One look at Diamond made her know why she did. 'He looks pure evil...'  
  
Diamond eyes roved over her noticeably.  
  
"My face is up here." she told him.  
  
His eyes snapped up to hers, drowning her in the familiarness. 'Step towards me...' A   
  
voice in her head told her. She wasn't even aware of it when she stepped towards him.   
  
But Endymion grabbed her arm, coincidentally in the same place where Diamond had held   
  
her.  
  
The pain in her arm broke the trance she was in. 'What just happened...'  
  
"Why my dear brother, Endymion, are you not going to introduce me to your, friend?"   
  
Diamond asked.  
  
Endymion glared at his brother. He did not like the way his brother was looking at   
  
Serenity but said nothing.  
  
Diamond raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask who she is?"  
  
No answer again.  
  
"Ah, I see then, is she your bed warmer? If I do say so myself she looks like quite   
  
the little --"  
  
Serenity opened her mouth. "Excuse me?!"  
  
Before Diamond had time to respond, Endymion started talking. "She is no bed warmer   
  
to me, Diamond. Although, it does not suprise me that you would think of something   
  
like that. This is Princess Serenity of the Moon, my betrothed. And if you don't   
  
mind, we have to go somewhere, AWAY from you." He grabbed her elbow and pulled her   
  
along as they passed Diamond.  
  
As they past, Serenity stuck her tongue out at Diamond, who smiled evily.   
  
When they finally reached the castle, Serenity thought they would slow down, but they   
  
didn't. He pulled her around corner after corner until Serenity was quite lost. She   
  
had never been this way before. He didn't stop until he entered a large room and   
  
bolted it behind them.   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We are in my chambers."  
  
"But I thought you had a room across from mine..."  
  
"That is one of my rooms. This is my chambers. A solar (A.N- Sitting room), and my   
  
royal bedroom." he explained.  
  
"Oh, why did you tell your brother we were betrothed?" She rememebered angrily.  
  
Endymion whirled around on her. Advancing one step closer to her each time he said a   
  
word. "Because, Serenity, the announcement is tomarrow night. If I do not keep my   
  
brother away from you, he will have you bedded before the marrow! If you haven't   
  
heard, me and my brother are psychics. We are powerful. Unless you have our blood, he   
  
can make you do anything he wants, whether you want to or not. And I assure you, you   
  
are mine. No matter what you want or he wants!" And with that said, he wrapped his   
  
arms around her waist and kissed her gently.  
  
Serenity pulled away. "Do not touch me. I won, remember?"  
  
"The way I remember things, you were tied up darling." He tilted her chin up and   
  
looked into her eyes.   
  
Serenity felt herself go weak in the knees, and her mind was becoming cloudy. And   
  
just as his lips came closer to hers, her knees gave way. And she fell foreward, but   
  
Endymion was quicker, moving directly in the right place so when she fell forward,   
  
their lips met. His kisses became more passionate every second, sliding his arms   
  
around her waist, pulling her near the couch. Once there, gently laying her down,   
  
leaned forward on top of her, lips still entwined.  
  
Her brain was foggy, and she found herself screaming inside. 'What is he doing?' she   
  
thought as she pushed him off of her. Her breathing was ragged. "What...what are you   
  
doing?!"  
  
"Claiming my prize," he murmured close to her ear. He kissed the soft spot of skin   
  
under her ear, smiling widely as she shivered.   
  
"Endymion!" she whined. "Get off!"  
  
"Alright, princess, as you wish. But I might as well inform you now." He said as he   
  
sat down my her feet. Picking her up and setting her on his lap, he continued. "OUR   
  
parents are going to be going to the Summer Palace tonight, in order to see that all   
  
the decorations are ready by tomarrow night. We will join them after you are ready."  
  
"WHAT?" Serenity yelled, struggling to get out of his grasp. "We are...We are   
  
spending the night here...ALONE!" She ran over to the door, only to find it bolted   
  
and locked, before she could unlatch the bolt, Endymion leaned against the door,   
  
preventing her from exiting.  
  
"Love, we have slept in the same bed before. I promise not to do anything." He told   
  
her, earnestly looking deep into her eyes, urging her mind to believe him.  
  
Not knowing why she was agreeing, she nodded, her mind reeling from something   
  
unknown. Putting her hands to both sides of her head, she frowned. "Let me be!" And   
  
kicked him in the shin. Once he was off the door, she ran out and down the hall.  
  
Endymion punched the wall. 'Why does she always do that!'   
  
END OF UPDATE  
  
SORRY SO SHORT! 


	13. When you find love

Betrothed to a Jerk  
  
Disclaimer: What do I own? Shoes, a Backpack, and a computer. Not Sailor moon. Thought I wish I did. :)  
  
Sorry for the long time needed update. Real life demands harshly. And I must beckon to it. Thanks for being loyal fans. And for those flamers. Get a life. I have my own.  
  
FEEDBACK NEEDED FOR UPDATE!  
  
L'yas and God Bless  
  
----  
  
She ran as fast as she could, her feet sliding on the tile as she rounded the corners. Each turn led her deeper and deeper into the castle. The color of each wall was one she had not yet encountered. 'Where am I?' she wondered, stopping where she was and turning around, looking down the different surrounding corridors. 'Surely, I have not been here before...' she thought. Once more, she turned around, hitting a firm object.   
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized while looking at her feet. "I didn't know anyone was there."  
  
"No problem at all, my dear Serenity." the man told her. His voice chilled her to the bone. "No problem," he whispered as he leaned down and tilted her chin up with his finger.  
  
Her eyes went wide when she saw his face. She faltered, stepping back. Anger surged through her. "Leave me be."   
  
"But I thought you were in need of aid." Diamond taunted.   
  
"Not. From. You." she hissed. "Endymion would have your head for speaking to me in such a manner if --"  
  
"Yes, yes, if he were here. But Princess, do you see him here?" he said, taking a step closer to her.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she was frightened. A fierosity scared her. The sight made her very uneasy in his presence. He was advancing upon her freely now, reaching out for her wrist. Only just missing it.  
  
She ran. Not bothering to look where she was going...until...'No!' she thought in horror. 'It cannot be a...dead end!' His shadow passed through the only way out.  
  
"Well, well...now what shall we do?"   
  
Backing up into the furthest corner, she told him. "You lay one finger on me and I will tell Endymion. You shall be exiled."  
  
Diamond laughed. And laughed some more. "When I am done, you will be begging to marry me. Not my pitiful brother." He ran his fingers through his white hair. "Why would you want him when you could have me? I must say I am the better looking of the two of us."  
  
Serenity shivered. "No, you are not." she muttered.   
  
"Excuse me?" he said. A vein throbbed in his temple.  
  
"I said, nothi--" Before she could finish, Endymion strode past his brother and wrapped his arms firmly around his betrothed's waist. "She said, Is there a problem here?"  
  
Diamond's face was pure fury. "Not a problem." And with that he was gone, stomping his feet all the while, making his exit.  
  
An agry voice in Serenity's head made her take a step back. "This isn't over, my mood goddess. You will be mine."  
  
Endymion turned to Serenity, "Are you alrig--" Before he could finish, Serenity threw her arms around his neck and broke down in tears.   
  
'Poor girl...' He swept her feet off the ground and carried her back to his chambers. Her tears slowing until she was asleep. Once back inside his chambers, he laid her down on the couch. "I love you," he muttered to her sleeping figure as he traced her jaw line with his fingers. Words he had never uttered to anyone other than his mother.  
  
"lloveyoutooe'mion..." a sleeping Serenity mumbled. A wide smile spread on her face.  
  
As he heard the words spill from her slurred mouth, he was suprised, but then he realized she was sleeping. She didn't have any idea what she was saying.  
  
.....Hours Later....  
  
"Princess..." a voice cooed.  
  
"Princess Serenity..." again it sounded.  
  
Rolling over to face the voice, she moaned. Why must I be disturbed? "Yes?"  
  
"The Prince requests your partnership for a walk in the gardens and then dinner. He said he will meet you in the garden in an hour. He left this dress for you." The female servant laid it out onto the end of the couch.  
  
She sat up and looked at the dress as the servant left. It was very pretty, but there was a large slit in the side. And the lace bodice looked very small and tight. Would it fit her? And since when did Endymion prefer the color silver? 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I shall make him be happy he invited me.'  
  
Quickly ordering a warm bath, she got in and washed as soon as it arrived. Piling her long hair on the top of her head, and letting herself enjoy the warm water. Getting out, she pulled on her corset and panties. And then began dressing. She had been right. The bodice was very small, but not too small. However, with it on she could not breath regularly. And when she pulled the dress on, she knew something was not right. The fit. The make. It was not Endymion. Had he mixed her up with one of his mistresses? Or the 'bed warmers'? She knew she looked quite permisquesc but if this is what he wanted.... Letting loose her long hair, she put it up her the trademark buns with the streaming tails coming down. And took one last look in the mirror.  
  
Her face held no makeup. The natural look was best, except for a bit of mascara and eyeliner. (a.n- I know, I know--they probably didn't have makeup in this time period but in my story they do lol) Cleavage was unnaturally noticeably and quite a bit of thigh showing too. Her face flushed red as she remarked how...wrong it looked on her. But then she thought of Endymion and sighed. 'whatever it takes' she thought as a tear slid down her cheek.   
  
It was time. Serenity left the room. Her footsteps soft and light as to not attract any attention. But she passed the library. Looking up from his book, Endymion saw Serenity and was taken aback. 'WHAT WAS SHE WEARING?!' Seeing her somber expression, he decided to follow. She stopped once her feet had led her to the gardens. She looked around, egearly wanting to see Endymion and tell him how she felt.   
  
But when she saw who was coming, she was angry. He was not Endymion. And this time Endymion wouldn't be able to stop him from taking what was his. His eyes roved freely over her body, taking in every womanly curve this young girl had to offer.   
  
Endymion fought the urge to jump out from behind the bush and beat the hell out of his brother.  
  
"Well, well, my little minx we meet again." Diamond said taking a step towards Serenity, who recoiled as if she had been hit.  
  
"You--You're---You're not Endymion! Be gone!" she stammered.  
  
"But I see you are wearing the dress I sent. Did you not wish to dine with me? If so, I'd like to know why you are wearing the dress."  
  
Serenity gasped. She had been tricked. "You jerk! You told the servant to tell me I was dining with the Prince! I knew this dress was not like Endymion! I don't even know why this dress was made. It hardly covers anything." She yelled at him.  
  
"Tisk, tisk. Princess you must learn to control your temper. Let me help you." He lunged forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. But, she kicked him. HARD. In the shins. Losing his grip, he grabbed her by her pigtail as she turned to run. Catching her offgaurd, the pain drove her right into his arms. Her back was against his chest. Her breathing labored and painful. But then, it started. A most wonderus feeling poured through her as someone soothingly began to run her temples, whispering things to her. Her eyes began...to...close...  
  
"No!" Endymion yelled. Jumping out of the bushes, only to have Diamond smile at him. "find us if you can, brother." a sinister voice whispered as he disappeared. Taking Serenity with him.  
  
Taking her to Endymion's royal bedroom, Diamond laid the girl on the couch and began to strip her of her clothes. The rough actions disturbed her and she opened her eyes. A scream she had never known rose to her throat. "ENDYMION!" It echoed throughout the corridors and the next this that happened.   
  
Endymion burst threw the doors. Throwing himself onto his brother, punching him a few good times until he was knocked out. Then, he delivered a blow to his abdomen. It had to be done to protect Serenity.   
  
He heard her gasp as Diamond began to bleed. Tears welled up in her eyes. Somewhere her innocence had become less innocent and more sympathetic. Poor girl, he thought, taking her into his arms and wisking her off to her own bedchambers. She was missing parts of the dress, but it remained intact for the most part.   
  
Once she had changed into a simple gown, she sat on the couch next to Endymion. "I'm sorry," she whispered.   
  
"I know," he replied. "But don't worry, everhting will be okay eventually. I suppose you shall like living here after a while." He muttered.   
  
Tears welled in her eyes again and she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I'm such a terrible person. You don't even have to love me, but I will marry you. I don't want to live one day without you, even if you don't feel the same way. I love you."  
  
Endymion gasped. "What?! Of course I love you!" He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. "I want no one else. Serenity. Only you."   
  
She smiled and giggled as Endymion gently wiped tears off her cheeks. "Oh no, does that mean I'm betrothed to a jerk?"  
  
He stood up and picked up a pillow. "Yes, I suppose. And I am betrothed to a child."  
  
"I'll show you, child!" she yelled as she threw the pillow next to her at him.   
  
The next few hours of the night were spent pillow fighting and sharing kisses and embraces. They had found love. In the most unsuspecting of places.  
  
_End of Betrothed to a Jerk_  
  
Look for the sequel coming out soon: To Marry a Jerk 


End file.
